A Hollywood Affair
by OoxX-Troyella-XxoO
Summary: Is it really that impossible to start and keep a romance in Hollywood? Well the on of the hottest atheletes and singer are about to find out. Is the spotlight too much to handle? Troyella fluff! summary sux but read cuz the storys much better!
1. The first time ever, I saw your face

* * *

23 year old Gabriella Montez had what people could call the American dream, a millionaire, amazing friends, mansion in the 90210, three luxury brand cars, four all multi-platinum albums, multiple number one singles, known and loved world wide, and tons of awards. Yeah she had everything you could probably ask for and if she didn't then Gabriella could probably buy it. There are two things Gabriella doesn't have and she couldn't buy them, and those are her parents and a man. Her dad, Amare Montez had died during a car accident when she was five, and her mom, Loretta Montez had died a few year back because of a heart attack. As for the man part well she hasn't had a boyfriend since high school. Sure she went on dates and looked around...well actually Gabriella wasn't the one looking around, it was her best friend Sharpay who was looking around and set Gabriella up on blind dates even if she didn't agree to go. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No Shar! I'm not going on another blind date." Gabi said, she was sitting in her living room with Sharpay and Zeke Sharpay's husband. She had met the two when she moved to L.A. and became really good friends with both.

"Come Brie, this is the last time I promise." Sharpay said, she was a very well known Actress in Hollywood.

"Shar thats what you told her last time" Zeke said Sharpay glared at him, "I mean just go Brie" Zeke said.

"Sharpay I'm am not going on a date with some weird guy again, remember the last time?" Gabriella asked.

"I thought you liked him." Sharpay said both Zeke and Gabriella gave her a weird look.

"Oh yeah Shar, I loved my date with a 30 year old guy who still lived at home with his mom" Gabriella said sarcasticly(sp?).

"Ok maybe it wasn't the best date..."

"Ya think?" Gabriella said looking at her friend with a duh look.

"Well sorry, but anyways I promise this will be the best date yet. Please..please..please..ple-"

"Fine Shar fine!" Gabi didn't want to hear her beg.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Can't believe I agreed to this" Gabriella mumbled as she walked out the bathroom in a towel and to her walk in closet to pick out her oufit, she picked a strapless black dress by Jessica McClintock that wasn't too long and diffinately not too short, it had a goldish/brownish design around the 'top' area, she also pick out a simple pair of black Prada heels(pics in profile). She recurled her long dark brown hair and applied a little bit of make-up. Even though she didn't want to go on the date she wanted to look her best. Gabriella locked up her house and went to her charcoal gray ranger rover and headed to the resturant.

"Have a nice night Miss Montez" Her security called from his little post by the gate.

"Bye Derrick!" Gabi called and headed toward the resturant. She drove past it and to the private parking lot but saw tons of paprazzi more then usual by the door. After parking her car Gabriella started walking down the street to the front entrance of the resturant, the paparazzi immediately spotted her and most of em went over and started snpping pictures and asking questions, they didn't try to block her way since Gabriella was usually nice and smiled for the cameras, like she did tonight and even waved.

"Gabriella!!"

"Miss Montez!!"

"Smile!"

"Are you going to dinner with anyone!?"

"Is it true you're dating Chris Brown!?"

The questions were flying left and right but Gabi didn't answer she just walked into the resturant.

"Reservations should be under Sharpay Baylor." She said.

"Ah yes Miss Montez, we've been expecting you welcome, follow me, we have private booth away from the paparazzi" The waiter said and lead Gabi toward the back as they reached the table she saw and extreme cute guy already seated, he had shaggy sandy brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes.

"Have a nice dinner Miss Montez the waiter said and left, the guy sitting at the booth got up.

"Hi I'm Troy Bolton" he said and held his hadn out for Gabi to shake they felt a spark run through them as their hands touch.

"Gabriella Montez, nice to meet you Troy." Gabriella said as they both sat down _'wow Sharpay picked a good one'_ Gabi said to herself. there was an awkward silence befroe Troy spoke up.

"So..." Gabi said she wasn't the best at starting conversastions especially with someone this cute.

"So..." Troy mimicked, "You look beautiful by the way" He said making Gabi blush.

"You look pretty good yourself. You're starting point guard for Lakers right?" Gabi asked.

"Yep, how'd you know?" Troy said as the waitress came over.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez I'm Julia I'll be you're waitress today have you guy decided on what you're gonna have?" Julia asked, Troy and Gaib placed there orders.

"You're dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" Julia said, smiling and walked away.

"Anyways the answer to you're question isn't that hard after all I did see your face on a billboard on the way here, and its hard not to know who _the_ Troy Bolton is in L.A." Gabi teased, Troy was different from most of her dates Sharpay sets her up on she actually felt comfortable.

"Well its pretty hard not to know who you are, Miss. Grammy winning Platinum recording artist." Troy said and gave her a smile Gabriella could've sworn her heart skipped a beat. After a little talk about their careers Julia came over with their food.

"Enjoy!" She said, Troy and Gabi ate in a comfortable silence and once in a while talked about the weird dates Sharpay had set them on. After dinner Julia came over with the check, and took the plates. Gabi started to open her purse put Troy stopped her and took out his wallet.

"What kinda of gentleman would I be if I didn't pay" Troy say taking out his credit card and handed it to Julia when she came back. After getting his card back troy and Gabi got up to leave as they reached the front door, there was double the paparazzi that was there before and they were going crazy when they saw Gabriella and Troy come out together. Troy grabbed Gabi's hand and lead her throught the storm of paparazzi clicking there cameras, and yelling wuestions at the two. Once they reached the private parking lot, Troy walked Gabi to her car.

"I had a great time Troy" Gabi said.

"Me too, I was wondering can I get your number?" Troy asked.

"Yeah sure, put yours in" Gabi said and handed him her phone and took his.

"I'll talk to you later I guess, bye Troy" Gabi said as they handed each other's phones back.

"Yeah deffinately" Troy said before hugging her and they went to their sepperate cars both thinking the same thing..._'I gotta thank Shar later'_. Both their publicists were gonna have a feild day tomorrow.

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the empty skies, my love,  
To the dark and the empty skies.  
_

* * *

**_Aww isn't that a cute start? Anyways the song is 'The first time ever, I saw your face' forgot who its by though. _****_I decided to start a story that wasn't about Troy being a bully like alot of the stories people are writing right now, don't get me wrong cause I love the bully storiess. Oh the tile is a hollywood affair but its affair as in hollywood business not a cheating thing. This story will get kinda dramatic later but review please!!_**


	2. Hey stranger

**Woops I forgot the _disclaimer for the story, anyways I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: to answer some of the question from last chapter, no the whole high school musical thing never happened, and Zeke owns some clubs and resturant throught out L.A. Well on with the story!

* * *

_'Vibrations, Sensations, that beat goes boom boom bo-'_

"Hello" Gabriella mumbled picking up her cell phone she didn't even bother to look at the ID.

"Gabriella, its Amanda(manager/publicist), did I wake you?"

"Uh yeah but its fine, whats up?" Gabi asked rubbing her eyes.

"Well when I got into my office this morning I had 30 something messages all from tabloid magazines and people like that all wondering if you were dating Troy Bolton" Amanda said, _'I wish, wait no I don't I just met the guy' _Gabriella said to herself before answering.

"No we're not, we're just frie- acquaintances" Gabi said.

"Ok well that'll get some people off your back but you'll probably be on the next issue of every magazine and E! but anyways you don't forget you have the recording session later."

"I won't"

"Ok bye Gabriella, Sorry I woke you up" Amanda said.

"Its nothing, bye"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ok GAbriella just this last song and you're done for today!" David said, and signaled 1..2..3 and the music started playing.

"...It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one, In my way as long as I'm alive, I'm gonna drive" Gabi finished her seventh song for her album(its Drive by Vanessa Hudgens but pretend its by Gabi).

"Ok perfect you're done for today" David siad after they listened to the three songs Gabriella had just recorded

"K bye David! Have a good rest of your day!" Gabi said before heading for the door.

"Bye Gabriella you too." David said, Gabi waved and pulled her sunglasses on wand walked out the studio and went to the elevator, once she reached the first floor and headed out she was once again greeted by paparazzi all wanting to know if she was dating Troy, Gabriella said a quick no before getting in her car and driving away. She noticed that Troy hadn't called her all day, but then again did she really expect him too? The guy was voted bachelor(sp?) of the year he has women hanging all over probably. Gabriella parked her car in front of her house...ur mansion and walked in she didn't really feel like doing anything so watching TV it is. After an hour of watching cribs her door beel rang, Gabi switched the channel to the survailence and saw Sharpay.

"Hey Shar!" She said letting Sharpay in.

"Hey! I'm guessing your date with Troy wasn't that bad since you didn't call me afterwards to complain and yell about how awful it was." Sharpay said flipping through channels.

"It was pretty good he's a nice guy. So did you need anything?"

"Well...since you asked, you wanna come to my five year high school reunion?" Sharpay asked.

"I thought its supposed to be ten years, and no Shar its not my school" Gabi said.

"Oh come on we're supposed to bring sombody and since Zeke and I both went there and you're like our best friend you have got to go. And you can meet my old friends too!" Sharpay said.

"But have my album to record and I'm gonna be busy."

"Oh come on Gabriella its this weekend we're gonna fly in on Friday, and leave on Sunday." Sharpay said.

"Fine I do need a break, I'll go call my manager."

"Oh by the way you're performing!" Sharpay said Gabi rolled her eyes. "Anyways I gotta go pack, Zeke and I will pick you up Friday morning! Later Brie!" Sharpay said waving bye, and going out the front door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miss Montez, Mr. and Mrs. Baylor the plane is about to land buckle up please." The flight attendant said, the three were on Gabriella's private plane and were headed to Albuquerque, Troy still hadn't called Gabi she knew he was too good to be true. After they landed Gabriella and Sharpay pulled on their sunglasses just incase there was any papaarazzi and surprisingly ther was, the local press had gotten word that East high was having their reunion and apprently East High had some famous students. After grabbing there luggage and made their way through the small crowd of paparazzi, all three got into the cars Sharpay had called to pick them up. Gabriella was staying at a hotel, even though Sharpay insisted on her staying at the Evan's, she didn't want to intrude. When Gabriella reached the hotel it looked really fancy and there was paparazzi there hot many onyl 4 or 5 people since its only Albuquerque.

"Miss Montez, I hope you enjoy your stay in Albuquerque, here is the number you call if you need a ride." The driver sid handing her the two Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"I will bye" Gabi said walking throguht the front door of the hotel there were some people there that stared at her then came over and started asking for autographs. After she was done signing autographs, Gabi made her way to the front desk.

"Welcome to The Hilton Miss Montez, we have a luxury suite set up for you. Here you go and you can leave your luggage if you want and we'll bring it up to your room. Here is your keycard, room 121." The lady at the front desk said and hadned Gabi the card.

"Thank you, I'll take my luggage with me" Gabi said and headed up to her room. It was a gorgeous suite with a mini living room, eat in kitchen, the bathroom had a huge bath tub that could fit like 4 people, a king size bed and a little balcony like her room back home. She was looking thorugh the clothes she packed trying to find her outfit for the performance at East High but it was know where to be found, so she called Sharpay.

"...Hey Shar, do you have anything I could wear for the performance? I have my dress for the actually reunion thing but no performance outfit...ok I'll see you later then." Gabi hung up, her dress somehow ended up in Sharpay's luggae but whatever she was going over later to get ready anyways.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabriella walked up the Evan's front steps and rung the doorbell with one hand while the other hand held her clothes.

"Gabriella! How are you darling?" Mrs. Evans asked giving her a hug and letting her in, the Zeke and his family were sitting in the living along with Mr. Evans.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Wonderful, well Sharpay's upstairs." Gabi nodded and waved to everyone before heading up to Sharpay. After an hour or so Sharpay, Zeke, and Gabriella got in the car along with Gabi's performance clothes and the driver headed toward East High.

"Come on there's the old gang" Sharpay said hand in hand with Zeke and pulling Gabi over.

"Shar! Zeke!" a guy with a huge afro said, Gabi recognized his face from some NBA team. After Sharpay and Zeke hugged everyone Shar introduced Gabriella.

"Guys this is my best friend, Gabriella Montez, Brie this the gang Chad and Taylor Danforth, Kelsi and Jason Cross, and you know my brother." Sharpay said, there were some hi's and hellos, they stood talking about their lives and getting to know Gabriella.

"I guess right now I'm just working on my fifth al-" Gabi stopped mid sentence when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around.

"Troy?" Gabi asked surprised, she had forgotten he said that he went to school with Sharpay.

"Hey stranger" Troy said giving her a hug, they turned and saw Sharpay with a huge smirk and eyebrows raised.

"Well I guess you date went great! Anyways hey Troy, I have to steal miss superstar here so we'll be back!" Sharpay said pulling Gabi to the back stage area so she could change for her performance.

"Ok ready?" Sharpay asked.

"Yup" Gabi said, Sharpay went out on stage and got the mic.

"Welcome back to East High! Now give it up for our performer tonight, 3 time Grammy winning recording artist Gabriella Montez performing her hit single Make You Mine!" Sharpay said and walked off stage as everyone in the room looked toward the stage and cheered and the music started. A/N: song is by Vanessa hudgens pretend like its by Gabi.

_(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)_

_I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone  
I've fallen in  
To a place I can begin to understand.  
I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand_

_All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

_My secret's out  
It's been hidden in my heart  
That's over now  
I want everyone to know I found it all  
You're the everything I've never had  
And baby I got it bad_

_All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

_And it's far too hard to see (to see)  
What the future will be  
Everywhere I go (everywhere I go)  
Everywhere I go now you're with me_

_(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)_

_All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

_Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Hey hey  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah (make you mine)  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na..._

When she was done the room cheered and clapped. Gabi waved and walked backstage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabriella was seated between Troy and Sharpay during the reunion dinner listening to Chad tell some stroy, she and Troy hadn't really spoken that much. He grabbed her hand and nodded his head toward the door, she nodded and Troy got up and left. A few minutes, later Gabi excused herself from the table, she walked out the same door Troy did and saw him leaning against the wall.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey ya wanna take a walk or something, I'm not really in the mood to hear Chad's stories that he tells me everytime we see each other" Gabi nodded, and Troy lead her out.

"So I didn't know you went to East High." Troy said.

"Oh no, Sharpay dragged me here" She said Troy chuckled.

"Um, sorry I haven't called you in like a week, I've been extremely busy." He said and noticed her shivering a little bit, so he wrapped an arm around her since he didn't have a jacket, Gabi blushed furiously but it was dark out so Troy didn't really see.

"I understand I've been pretty busy." Gabi said.

"So to make it up how bout lunch tomorrow?" Troy asked, he was eally nervous but sounded pretty confident

"Omg is the bachelor of the year asking little ol me out on a date?" Gabi said acting shocked.

"Well is the bachelorette(sp?) of the year accepting?" Troy joked.

"Sure"

"Where are you staying?" Troy asked.

"At the Hilton room 121" Gabi said Troy nodded.

"Well we should head back, you need a ride?" Troy asked.

"Yeah let me tell Shar and Zeke so they don't go looking for me."

_**Next chapter the date!!! Review! please and thank you!!**_


	3. She's a keeper

**Woops I forgot the _disclaimer for the story, anyways I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: to answer some of the question from last chapter, no the whole high school musical thing never happened, and Zeke owns some clubs and resturant throught out L.A. Well on with the story!

* * *

"Hello?" Gabriella said into her hotel phone. 

"Miss Montez we have a Mr. Troy Bolton here claiming he knows you should we send him up?" The front desk lady asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok sorry for disturbing you, good bye" A few minutes later Gabi heard a knock at her door and opened it, Troy was standing there in a pair of jeans, and a white tee shirt with a blue and white jacket over it, Gabi was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a pink un-buttoned plaid cow girlish(word?) style shirt, the sleeves rolled up a little bit, and a white tank under it.

"Hey" Gabi said.

"Hey you look great as always, ready?" Troy asked.

"Yup let me grabbed my purse and sunglasses." Gabi said going back in her room and grabbing a white Louis Vuitton with multi colored logos and a pair of white Gucchi sunglasses before walking out and locking the hotel door. The two made their way to the lobby in a comfortable silence, when they reached it they saw some paparazzi already waiting who knew Albuquerque had that much media.

"Ready to be mobbed?" Troy joked, Gabi smiled, they walked out and the hotel and immediately flashes and questions started, Troy led Gabi to his car and opened the door for her before getting in.

"So where do you wanna go?" Troy asked.

"Um...I don't know I'm not really hungry for lunch though but I do want a tour of Albuquerque." Gabi said as Troy started the car and pulled away from the paparazzi.

"Consider me your personal tour guide, well lets get some ice-cream, I want you to meet somebody." Troy said, and started for a ice-parlor. Soon they reached a Cold-Stone(yummy!) and walked out. Once inside a cry caught both of their attention.

"Troy!" A girl looking 15 or 16 with sandy blonde hair and eyes that were the exact same ocean blue as Troy called from behind the counter making her manager come over. Troy and Gabriella got in line so they wouldn't get her in trouble.

"Welcome to Cold-Stone Creamery what can I get you?" She said, trying to be professional.

"I'd like a hug from my little sister, where were you yesterday I came home and you weren't there." Troy said as the manager's face turned happy and walked over.

"Troy Bolton, welcome to Cold-Stone I didn't know Elizabeth here was your little sister. Ah Welcome Miss Montez." The manager said shaking both their hands before walking away.

"Anyways, Gabriella this is my little sister Elizabeth, Lizzie this is my friend Ga-"

"Oh no need to introduce us, everyone in the country knows who you are. Nice to meet you Gabriella" Lizzie said.

"Nice you meet you too Elizabeth" Gabi said.

"Call me Lizzie and what would you like its on the house" Lizzie said.

"I'll get the cake batter ice cream with the strawberry mix in" Troy said then looking over at Gabi who was still looking at the flavors trying to decide.

"A Our Strawberry Blonde for me" Gabi said, Lizzie nodded and started making the ice cream, after a few minutes she handed them both their ice cream.

"Enjoy! By the way Troy I was at Amy's when I came here from her house. I'll be home later though, you should have dinner at our house Gabriella." Lizzie said.

"K, I'll see you later Lizz." Troy said.

"Nice meeting you Lizzie." Gabriella said.

"You too Gabriella" Lizzie said as Troy and Gabi walked to a table.

"She seems nice" Gabi said.

"Well you didn't have to live with her for 16 years" Troy joked, Gabi rolled her eyes and took a bite of her ice cream, "Mmmm this is really good." Troy chuckled at her reaction.

"You seem like you've never had ice-cream before." Troy said.

"None this good, actually I've never had Cold-Stone before." Gabi said taking another bite

"Never? Well I guess there's a first time for everything" Troy said.

"You know tonight we'll be on E! News or something right?" Troy joked.

"Yeah..." Gabi said Troy looked and noticed she had a tiny bit of ice cream on the left side of her mouth.

"Gabriella" Troy siad pointing to her then his mouth, she tried to wiped it off but missed everytime, Troy chuckled and grabbed a napkin.

"Here" Her said wiping it off for her, making Gabriella blush.

"You're cute when you blush" Troy commented making Gabi blush even harder.

"You're not helping" She said.

"So Mr. Bolton whats next on our tour of Albuquerque." Gabi asked once they were done with their ice-cream.

"How bout the park?" Troy asked.

"Sure! After all you are the tour guide." Gabi said getting up.

"Bye Lizzie!" Troy called, nobody seemed to mine that he was yelling across the parlor, some said that it was nice to see him again.

"Bye Troy, bye Gabriella" Gabi waved before following Troy to his car, after about 10 minutes they reached a gorgeous parks, not like the ones back in L.A. that were perfect, this park seemed more natural. Troy and Gabi walked around for a while just talking, soon both under a big oak tree on a grassy spot and Troy was sitting on the ground his legs spawled out and Gabriella laying on her back next to him with her head resting on her arms.

"You're different" Troy said after a couple minutes of silence.

"What?" Gabi asked confused.

"I don't know its just you're different from most girls I've met. They're all afraid to even take a walk in the park because it could ruin their shoes but here you are not afraid to lay on the ground." Troy said.

"Well what can I say I'm not most girls." Gabi teased.

"No your not" Troy said pulling her head a placd on his legs so she could use them as a pillow.

"Well Mr. Different, I could say the same thing about you. I always thought alot of famous guys were way too over confident and wanted to have as many girls as one time as they could. But you're the most down to earth guy I've met." Gabi said she said smiling up at him, Troy smiled back. They stayed in the same position and comfortable silence for a while neither really felt like getting up or moving.

"So where do you wanna go now?" Troy asked.

"Anywhere, I don't really care." Gabi said.

"K well I have a surprise for you its about an hour away you don't mind right?" Troy asked as the two got off the ground and dusted themselves off, Gabi patted her hair so it wasn't crazy and going everywhere.

"Nope I don't mind lets go" Gaib said and they walked to Troy's car. An hour later Gabi looked out the window confused there weren't alot of buildings in sight, but soon she caught on to what they were gonna do its kinda hard not too when he stopped the car and led her toward a feild where several hot air balloons were.

"Troy, its good seeing you again." A older guy said as they gave each other man hugs.

"Hey Eddy good seeing you too, this is my friend Gabriella. Gabriella meet Eddy a family friend"

"Hi, nice to meet you Eddy" Gabi said, shaking his hand, he was a grandpa looking guy the kinda that you would just wanna hug.

"Hello Gabriella, so you two ready?" Eddy asked shaking Gabi's hands, both nodded and followed Eddy. Troy helped Gabi into the balloon then got in himself, soon before they knew it they were up in the air, Eddy was on one side of the balloon stearing it while Troy stood by Gabi on the other side.

"Its gorgeous" Gabi said staring at the scenery, you deffinately couldn't get this in LA. there would just be buildings...not saying that L.A. is ugly.

"Glad you like it, everyone has to go on a hot air balloon ride when they come to Albuquerque" Troy said.

"I can't believe you grew up in a place thats this beautiful" Gabi said not really looking at Troy since she was distracted at how naturally beautiful everything was.

"So I take it you like my little surprise." Troy asked casually pulling and arm around her shoulder, Gabi leaned in closer to him _'perfect fit'_ they both thought.

"I love it, thanks for bringing me here Troy." Gabi said. For the rest of the ride ther two watched the scene in silence, glancing and smiling at each other once in while, Eddy watched the two who were lost in there own world, he saw love, neither would probably admit it for a while but he knew love when he saw it.

"Thanks again Eddy, it was amazing" Gabi said.

"Its nothing, next time your in Albuquerque you come and I'll have a balloon ready" Eddy said.

"Thanks Eddy I'll see you when I'm in town" Troy said, after saying bye to Eddy the two headded to Troy's car.

"So you up for dinner?" Troy asked.

"Sure where to?" Gabi asked.

"Well tonight's my last night in town since I have to fly back tomorrow for a game. Dinner at my place, or we could go to a resturant if you want" Troy said.

"Your place is fine." Gabi said. A little over an hour later it was 7 when they arrived at Troy's parent's house. Troy unlocked the fornt door and motioned for Gabi to come in.

"Mom! I'm home!" Troy called not knowing where his mom was, Laura Bolton came out the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie din- Hello who's this?" Laura asked noticing Gabriella.

"Mom this is my friend Gabriella Montez, Gabi my mom" Troy said, Laura wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing before shaking Gabi's hand.

"Hi sweetie, I'm guessing you'll be staying for dinner?" Laura asked.

"Yeah...nice to meet you Mrs. Bolton" Gabi said.

"Call me Laura, well I have to go finish dinner. Your dad's out back Troy. Nice to finally mee the girl Troy couldn't stop talking about" Laura teased making Gabi blush and Troy glare at his mom "Troy don't give me that look!" Laura said.

"Well. um let me show you around the house." Troy said he lead Gabi throught the Bolton house.

"So theres my parents room." Troy said as a door opened to reveal Lizzie.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, then going back in her room and kept on talking on her phone.

"Well thats Lizzie's room as you can tell. And over here is my little brother's room" Troy said opening the door.

"Lizz where's Cam?" Troy called.

"Outside with dad!" Lizzi said loudly so he could hear.

"Ok,well only two rooms left, this is my other brother's room" Troy opened the door and once again nobody was in there.

"Must be outside too, we'll go see them in a minute but no for the best room in the house, my old room" Troy said opening the door to reveal a room filled with stuff from his high school years, Gabi noticed tons of basketball things, from sheets to pillowcases. He also had tons of red and white stuff with East high or wildcats on it and tons of trophies.

"Wow Troy I see you sere talented in high school too" Gaib said looking at his trophies.

"I guess well, lets go meet my dad and brothers." Troy said leading Gabi downstairs and out the back door.

"Twoy!!" A little mini version of him squealed and ran over, Troy picked him up.

"Hey bud! Gabriella meet Cameron Bolton." Troy said.

"Hi Cameron" Gabi said.

"Hi..." Cameron said shyly, as two other people came over, one Gabi guessed was Troy's dad and the other a 7 or 8 year old boy.

"Hey dad, hey Jay" Troy said.

"Hey Troy who's this?" The older guy said.

"Oh yeah meet my friend Gabriella Montez, Gabi this is my dad and brother Jaden.

"Your friend?" Jack asked with an amused look.

"Yes dad my friend" Troy said he knew where this was going.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella."

"You too Mr. Bolton." Gabi said shaking his hand.

"Call me Jack." He said, Gabi nodded.

"Hi!" The boy who Troy said was Jaden.

"Hi Jaden" Gabi said.

"You wanna play basketball!?" He asked.

"Jay she-"

"No its fine Troy, sure I'll play." Gabi said taking off her shoes so she could play.

"She's a keeper" Jack whispered to Troy before going inside.

_**By the way, no, Troy and Gabi aren't dating they're just becoming really really good friends. REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!**_


	4. Go Lakers!

**Woops I forgot the _disclaimer for the story, anyways I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews!! BTW I was watching the cast of HSM2 on Good Morning America it was pretty funny, during the dancing lesson Zac and Vanessa were acting couply on some parts so I thought that was cute but anyways on wtih the story!

* * *

It had been a coupled days since Gabriella got back from Albuquerque and rumors were flying everywhere about her and Troy, last time she went out to do shopping some people were asking if she was engaged to him...and they're not even dating. Troy and Gabi haven't seen each other much only talked on the phone since Albuquerque because of him having to get ready for the NBA finals and Gabi had been in the recording studio recording her album which was now done. 

_DING DONG_

Gabi who was in her room spressed the speaker button.

"Who is it?" She said.

"Your bestest friend" The voice replied.

"I'm sorry Shar I'm busy right now" She said, knowing it was really Troy.

"Ok I guess I'll just leave" Troy said with a loud dramatic sighed.

"I'll be right down." Gabi said and went downstairs to get the door.

"Hey!" She said hugging him then letting him in. "Welcome to my lovely home(grammar?)!" Gabi siad and waved her arms dramtically.

"More like mansion" Troy said

"Yeah like you house is tiny."

"Well its not this clean, so what cha up to?" Troy asked.

"Nothing much just trying to pick a single thats gonna be released before my album actually comes out. Come on let me give you a tour of the house." After 15 or 20 minutes the two finished the tour and ended in Gabriella's room, Troy was spawled out on her king sized bed and Gabi was sitting indian style listening to her songs.

"So which one do you like I was thinking 'Say OK' or 'Drive'(both by Nessa but pretend its by Gabi)." Gabi asked playing both songs for him.

"Both are really good...um Drive" Troy said.

"Ok well I'll see what the manager thinks and stuff like that but whats have you been up to Mr. Superstar?" Gabi asked laying down next to him and used his arm as a pillow.

"Coach's been making us practice like crazy, I'm just really tired. And its like 90 degrees out when we have to run outside so I come home and stink" Troy said making Gabi laugh.

"Well guess what stinky?" She said.

"What?"

"I'm gonna be performing at game 1 of the finals" Gabi said.

"Really? Awesome."

"Well I gotta go change and pick up my jersey that was custom made for the performance wanna come?" Gabi asked.

"Sure why not." Troy said.

"K, get out so I can change." Gabi said getting up.

"No its comfortable right here" Troy said with a smirk.

"Perv!" Gabi said pulled him off him beed and out the room so she could change. A few minutes latter Gabi came downstairs in a Dark purplish reddish Juicy Couture-Love tracksuit, some Pumas to match, her hair up in a messy bun with a head band to match her clothes, and very little make-up.

"Ready? By the way you look good without make-up" Troy said.

"Lets go romeo" Gabi said pulling her sunglasses on and grabbing her purse before walking out to Troy's car. She told him the place and gave him directions as they drove soon they reached it and of course there was paparazzi...I mean its L.A. why wouldn't there be any. Troy and Gabi gave a wuick smile and ignored the questions as they made they're way inside the sports store.

"Miss Montez, welcome. Ah Mr. Bolton its an honor to have you here, I'm guessing you're here to pick up the jersey?" The lady.

"Yep" Gabi said.

"Ok well let me go get it." A few minutes later the lady who's name was Sarah came out holding a women's home game Laker Jersey, with Troy's number and last name on the back in diamonds.

"Number 14?" Troy asked amused, Gabi just shrugged.

"Money is probably not an issue but the jersey is gonna be $2000 dollars because of the diamond name, but we'll give to you if you and Mr. Bolton pose for pictures. Having the NBA's superstar and music's best will be wonderful for the the store." Sarah said.

"Um I don't know because I have to call my manager, but I'll do it if Troy does." Gabi said looking at Troy.

"Sure, why not" Troy said, both called their 'people' to make sure it was a good move to have the photoshoot. After the calls Sarah lead them to a room where the set was already set up and Gabi went to change into the Jersey and some jeans that she bought in the store, and Troy was given a Laker warm-up suit. Both did solo shots then they shot some pics together,

"Ok good! Now both of you face me and Troy wrap your arms around Gabriella...perfect! Ok give her a piggy back ride...ok one last pose pick her up bridals tyle and Gabriella hold the basketball...great! We're done!" The photographer said and the two went to change clothes.

"Thank you againg, Miss Montez, Mr. Bolton. Come back anytime" The Sarah said.

"No problem, bye Sarah" Gabi grabbed the bag with the jersey in it and the two headed out to Troy's car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So are you guys daitng now?" Sharpay asked as Zeke pulled his car into the private entrance of the Staples Center.

"No Shar we're just friend, you'll be the first to know if something happens though I doubt anything will, anyways we're here" Gabi said opening the door, she was wearing the Jersey she got the day before, some denim capris and her hair in a semi-curly side low side pony tail.

"Gabriella, Mr. and Mrs. Baylor welcome, here are your access passes, the game will be starting in 15 minutes, you can go whereever you please, except for the onto the actual court. Gabriella would you like to rehearsh your songs? We have the court cleared right now." Amanda, Gabi's manager asked.

"Um sure" Gabi said. Amanda lead the three to the court, Sharpay and Zeke took there seats which was right behind the Laker bench while Gabriella went to grabbed a mic. After ten minutes of practicing Gabi had to leave the court as people started arriving so she could come out later.

"Now please welcome multi platinum, grammy winning recording artist Gabriella Montez singing our national anthem." Gabi walked out on cue and the spolight landed on her, she saw Troy who smiled at her, she smiled back and started singing. After she was done Gabi walked off court and the floor was cleared for the game to start, while Gabi made her way to her seat by Sharpay.

"You did awesome Gabs" Zeke said.

"Thanks." Gabi said and as the game started.

"Enjoying the game?" Troy asked, he was taking a break since the Lakers were up by ten and he happend to be sitting in front Gabi.

"Sure am, you're doing great" Gabi said as Troy turned back around, Sharpay nudged her and smirked, Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Gabriella you need to get ready for half time" Amanda her manager said, Gabi nodded and followed her to make up and hair.

"Ok calm down Gabriella youll do fine." She took a deep breath why was she so nervous? Oh thats right because Troy was there, and this wasn't a little high school reunion show.

"Calm down you'll do fine Gabi" She said facing the entrance and waiting to be introduced.

"You'll do fine" Gabriella turned around to see Troy.

"Hey..." She said nervously, Troy could tell and wrapped her in a hug.

"You'll be be great." He said as one of the arena workers told Gabi it was time to for to go as the music started playing. Troy mouthed good luck and stood toward the back watching as Gabriella walked thought the 'tunnel' and started singing, she sung Drive like she did at the reunion and the crowd went crazy when she was done.

"Thank you L.A.!! Go Lakers!" Gabi yelled into the mic and it got even louder if that was possible. Gabi waved before she started to make her way off court, but was stopped to do an interview.

"I'm Casey Jones from E! and I'm standing here with Miss Gabriella Montez. Wonderful performance by the way." Casey said.

"Thank you" Gabi said flashing a smile.

"So are you enjoying the game so far?"

"Yeah deffinately, its my first game. Go Lakers!" Gabi said.

"Ok one last question before we let you go, I'm sure you've heard this rumor but is it true you are dating Troy Bolton?" Casey asked Gabi let out a little laugh.

"I've been asked that alot but no Troy and I are just just friend we're not dating" Gabi said.

"Ok thank you, enjoy the rest of the game."

"Thanks" Gabi said before heading back to her seat. The Lakers ended up winning and some said Troy played one of the best games of his career...hmm I wonder why.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You two behave!" Sharpay said as Zeke pulled her away, both Troy and Gabi gave her wierd looks and rolled their eyes and got into Troy's car. They drove to his house so he could but his stuff away and grab some swimming trunks. They drove back to Gabi's house and she let Troy change into his trunks and go out to the hot tub while she changed into a white bikini. When Gabi walked out she gulped, 'Hot bod, always a plus' both thought as Gabi got into the hot tub and sat next to Troy, and they joked around for while. Soon Gabi's head was on Troy's shoulder and she looked up to smile at him but they both baught each other's eyes and slowly started leaning in...

**_Nothing can interrupt their kiss right? We'll see in the next chapter! Review please!!_**


	5. NYC

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews!!

* * *

...and slowly started leaning in, Troy wrapped his arms around Gabi's waist and pulled her closer, she was practically sitting in his lap and kissed her softly before pulling back and looking at chocolate eyes, this time Gabi was the one who kissed him. It was soft little kisses at first but then neither pulled away. Gabi's hands found their way up and was ruffling Troy's hair while his hands pulled her closer. Troy nibbled on her bottom lip making Gabi slightly part her mouth and he took the opportunity and slide his tounge into her mouth, their tounges fought for what seemed like forever until both were out of breath and reluctantly pulled away, Gabi rested her head on the crook of Troy neck while trying to catch her breath. 

"That was-"

"Amazing" Gabriella finished for him, just as her cell phone rang, she reached for it _'Sharpay'_.

"Hello?...Um nothing much...No I'm just tired...K bye Shar." Gabi hung up.

"What'd she want?" Troy asked.

"Just wanted to know what I was doing. Um Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"You know friends aren't supposed to make out with each other." Gabi said.

"Maybe we should be more then friends" Troy said with a little smirk, Gabi gave him a peck on the lips.

"Maybe" Gabi said, they sat there for a few minutes before one spoke up.

"Its pretty late I should head home" Troy said, and Gabi got off of him.

"Troy its almost midnight I'm not letting you drive home this late." Gabi said wrapping a towel around her waist.

"Gabi I'm a grown man." Troy pointed out like she didn't know.

"Of course, come on Mr. Grown man you can stay here." Gabi said Troy followed her inside. They both changed out of there swimming stuff. Troy walked into Gabriella's room at first not seeing her but then he scanned the room to see her in short shorts and a tank standing on her balcony, he quietly made his way over and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, Gabi turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Troy are we keeping our relastion private or public?" Gabi asked as the two just stared at the stars.

"Lets keep it private, if we go public then we'll have double the paparazzi following us, and I don't want anyone stalking my girl" Troy said.

"Your girl doesn't wanna her man to be stalked either, come on lets go to sleep." The two made their way to Gabi's bed and Troy striped down to his boxers, Gabi who was already laying on the bed couldn't help but stare at his rock hard abs.

"Checking me out miss Montez?" Troy said with a smirk, and getting into bed next to her, Gabi turned and buried her head against his side and draped her arms around his waist as Troy placed his arm under her head like a pillow.

"Its not my fault I have the hottest guy ever dressed only in his boxers in my room" Gabi said.

"Thats true I am pretty hot aren't I" Troy said, Gabi rolled her eyes and hit him on the chest, she look and saw Troy with a fake pout.

"Aww did I hurwt wittle Troysie?" She said in a baby voice, Troy nodded and Gabi gave him a kiss where she had hit him. "Better?"

"Yep" Troy said. Soon they were both fell fast asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_DING DONG_

"Coming!!" Gabi yelled jogging downstairs.

"Hey" Gabi said after opening the door then hugging and kissing Troy, the two had been together for only two weeks, rumors were still going around saying they were dating but Gabi and Troy didn't really deny it or say it was true.

"Hey babe. Your stuff packed?" Troy asked, the two were going to New York for the next few days, Troy for interviews about winning the finals and Gabi was promoting her new album that was coming out.

"Yep someone's coming to pick us up." Gabi said as the two headed upstairs to bring down her two Louis Vuitton suitcases, a little bit later their car came and Gabi pulled her suitcases out to the car while Troy loaded his and hers in the trunk.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez I'm Frank and I'll be your driver today." Frank said opening the door for them, 20 minutes later they reached the airport. The two got there luggage checked then headed to Gabriella's private plane.

"Please buckle your seat belts and keep it buckled until the light changes." The flight attendant said, soon the plane was off the ground and was on the way to New York, 30 minutes into the flight one of the attendants brought over a MAC laptop with the I-Chat cam.

"Miss Montez, your webcam chat with TRL is in 5 minutes, everything is working and you'll here them tell you when you're on, oh you can watch the show here" The attendant said and pointed to the mini TV in front of Troy and Gabriella's seat. Troy moved a seat over so people couldn't see him and Gabi got ready for the chat while the two watched TRL on the mini TV.

_Damien(VJ)/_**Gabi**

_"Now we have one of the hottest singers out there right now, on the I-Chat with us. Gabriella Montez!"_ The room cheered as Gabi's face popped onto the screen in time square.

**"Hi TRL!"**

_"Gabriella welcome to TRL, can you tell us where you're doing this chat from?"_

**"I'm actually on a plane right now flying to NewYork."**

_"Really? Why are to coming to the city."_

**"I'm promoting my album thats coming out tommorrow and to visit TRL of course"**

_"Thats right you're performing here tomorrow. So your new video Say OK debut number one on our countdown and has stayed there ever since, when you got to pick your eye candy guy for this video is there a reason you picked NBA superstar Troy Bolton?"_

**"Well I thought it would be more fun shooting my video with someone I'm friends with then a stranger."**

_"So you and Troy aren't dating?"_

**"Troy and I are very very close, we're like best friends."**(sounds like a couple we know)

_"Fair enough, thanks for chatting with us Gabriella, we're looking forward to your performance tomorrow."_

**"I am too! Bye TRL!"** Gabi waved as she came off the screen, then Gabi turned off the I-chat and Troy moved back to his seat while the flight attendant came over to put the stuff away.

"We're like best friends that are dating." Gabi said, Troy chuckled and put an arm around her. Soon they both fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabriella sighed loudly as she entered her hotel room, two days of interviews and people asking the same questions over and over again could make a girl pretty tired.

"Bad interview?" Asked laying on her bed, they had sepperate rooms so people wouldn't think anything of it, but Troy stayed in Gabi's room most of the time.

"Not really, I'm just tired." Gabi said throwing her stuff and getting into bed next to Troy and snuggled up with him, "How was your interviews?"

"Eh ok I guess, kinda boring." Troy said.

"I'm so glad to be going back to L.A. tomorrow."

"We're not going back to L.A." Troy said.

"We're not?" Gabi asked eyebrow raised.

"Nope, you miss Montez have just won a fabulous vacation to Hawaii with your oh so hot boyfriend!" Troy said in a talk show host voice.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yep"

"AAHHH!!! I LOVE YOU!!" Gabi squealed and danced around like little kid.

_**Happy with the chapter!? They kissed yay! Well reviews please.**_


	6. WHAT?

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews!!

* * *

"I can't believe we're in Hawaii! Its gorgeous!" Gabi said looking out the balcony of her hotel room. 

"Yeah you are" Troy said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Cheese head" Gabi teased.

"Thats why you love me" Troy said.

"Thanks for taking me here." Gabi said.

"Only the best for you." Troy said.

"Come on Romeo, lets head to the beach or something" Gabi said going to grab a bathing suit, a few minutes later both headed down to the lobby of the hotel.

"Um Troy are we walking there?" Gabi asked.

"Of course not...well unless you want to but I have a car ready." Troy said.

"Lets walk the beach isn't that far only ten minutes." Gabi said, Troy nodded and held his hand out which Gabi gladly took. Soon the two reached their destination and laid down their towel and started taking of their clothes leaving Troy in some trunks and Gabriella in a dark blue and white bikini.

"Race ya!" Gabi yelled and ran toward the water with Troy right behind, Troy gabbed Gabi by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Troy!! Put me down!!!" Gabi yelled poudning on his bakc but that didn't help, he kept walking farther into the water.

"Your wish is my command" Troy said throwing her into the water.

"Gee thanks" Gabi said coming up and stood trying to look mad.

"Aww don't be mad Gabi" Troy said coming and wrapping his arms around her, Gabi made a bigger pout face.

"You're cute when you're mad" Troy said kissing her pout away, "You're even cuter when you're not" Troy said Gabi rolled her eyes playfully, pulled away from him and started splashing Troy. They splashed and messed around in the water for a while before heading to where their stuff was. Gabi satred putting on some suntan lotion, and Troy did the smae neither wanted to look like a tomato after their vacation.

"Troy can you help me?" Gabi said pointing to her back.

"If you help me" Troy said, Gabi sat behind him and started putting the sunblock on his back, then Troy helped her. The two layed/sat very close to each other on the huge lounge chair relaxing, talking, kissing and not knowing the paparazzi were hiding and taking thrie pictures.

"I love you" Gabi said.

"I love you too Gabi" Troy kissed her forehead.

"Its so weird, we've only known each other for a couple months and dating for a couple weeks but I don't know all this feels so right" Gabi said expecting Troy to laugh, but he didn't.

"Yeah it does, I can't believe all of this is because of Sharpay." Troy said, Gabi laughed.

"Lets go grab some lunch" Troy said Gabi nodded and the two got up, Troy throwing on his shirt and Gabi her denim skirt and tank, by know both of their bathing suits were dried. They made their way to a beach side place that was only 2 minutes away.

"Hi welcome to- oh my gosh!! you! you're ah!! Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!!" The teenage girl behind the counter said, more like squealed, evryone looked toward them.

"Sorry, um I know this is alot to ask but can you take a picture with me?" She asked, both troy and Gaib smiled and nodded after the picture they placed their orders.

"Here is your table number, your food will be right over." She said, Troy and Gabi grabbed their number and head to and outdoor table.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Troy and Gabi were both in their hotel room, watching ESPN well Troy was Gabi was laying down using his lap as a pillow and was half asleep, it was only their third day in Hawaii.

_Its so hot I can't stop that beat goes bo-_

"Hello?" Gabi said picking up her call. "...Hey Shar...no our relationship's hasn't gone public...WHAT!?...ok bye." Gabi hung up and took the remote from Troy to change the channel to E!.

"...one story. The summer may be hot but it just got alot hotter. NBA superstar and Troy Bolton and chart topping artist Gabriella Montez was spotted getting close and comfy in Hawaii" a picture of Troy and Gabi kissing flashes on screen then off "WE'll have more on the story when we come back." Deb of the Daily 10 on E! news said and it went to commercial.

"Um..." Tory didn't know what to say.

"Ready for ten times the questions? How did they know we were here." Gabi said.

"I wanna know how we didn't see them taking pictures." Troy said, as the commercial ended.

"Welcome back to the Daily 10. Its time for our number one story of the day. As we all know its hot in the summer but thing are also getting hot between Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, the two megastars were spotted getting close and comfy in hawaii. Sources tell us the two two seem to be very much in love as they strolled the beaches of paradise. Well there's the number one story come back tomorrow for more." As soon as the program came off and other came on Troy and Gabriella both got calls form their publicists and managers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After there vacation pics leaked out Troy and Gabi had to cut their vacation short since they were being following around by paparazzi and it wasn't really a vacation with flashes in your face evrywhere. The two had been all over the tabloids for a month now and it wasn't fun, and Troy decided since their vacation in Hawaii didn't go so well they would go back to Albuquerque.

"Gabriella! Its good to see you again darling!" Laura(Troy's mom) said as she opened the door more to let them in.

"Its good to see you again Mrs. Bolton..ur Laura." Gabi said.

"Troy its good to have you home" Laura said hugging her son and who she secretly hoped her future daughter in law.

"Its good to be home, where's dad and the rugrats?" Troy asked.

"I am not a rugrat" A voice came from the stairs, it was Lizzie.

"Hey Liz!" Troy said as Lizzy gave him then Gabi a hug.

"Hi guys!" She said, as Gabi's phone rang.

"Hello...hey Shar...WHAT!?" Gabi yelled

**_Whats got Gabi screaming?? I'm not updating till I get a decent amount of reviews._**


	7. Its Gabriella

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews!!

* * *

"...WHAT!?...I mean really thats nice...he doesn't know?...why not...ok I won't...Bye Shar." Gabi hung up the phone like her screaming pver the phone was nothing out of the ordinary. 

"So what'd Sharpay want?" Troy asked.

"Nothing just tell me her movie's coming out soon." Gabi half lied, Sharpay's movie was coming out in two week though.

"Ok...Well lets go see my dad" Troy said, "Bye mom! Later Lizz, wait where's dad again?"

"At the Rec Center with your brothers. Bye Troy, bye Gabriella." Laura said.

"Bye Laura, Lizzie" Gabi called before getting into Troy's car that he leaves in Albuquerque for when he comes to visit, they went around back to the soccer feilds where the game had already started, Troy pointed Jaden out to Gabi before going over to where Jack and Carmeron was sitting and watching him play.

"Twoy!" The little kid squealed and Troy picked him up.

"Hey dad, hey Cam" Troy siad poking Cameron in the stomach making him laugh, Gabi watched Troy make his little brother laugh.

"Hello Gabriella." Jack said hugging her.

"Hi Mr. Bolt- I mean Jack" Gabi said.

"Twoy your giwlfriend pwetty." Cameron said making Gabi giggle.

"She's very pretty" Troy said kissing Gabi on the cheek, he didn't really care if people saw since he knew most of the people watching the game from growing up in Albuquerque. Cameron climbed off of Troy's lap and went over to Gabi.

"Gabiella can I have some ice cream?" Cam asked.

"Cameron" Jack said sounding like a warning.

"Its fine Jack, come on I'll get you ice cream." Gaib said, Cameron started walking toward the ice cream. While Gabi was waiting in line with Cameron, her phone rang, Troy didn't know if it was important so he took it out her purse and saw it was a text message.

_Ella! Aren't happy your gonna be a mom...well don't tell Zeke cause I still haven't I'll see U when U get back to LA!! -Shar._

Troy saw Gabi finish buying the ice cream and placed her phone back in her purse. He coudn't believe what he just read, a mom? and did Sharpay type don't tell Zeke...did Gabi cheat on him?

"Troy...Troy...Troy!"

"Huh what?"

"Are you ok you seem out of it." Gabi said taking seat with Cameron in her lap eating his ice-cream.

"Yeah I'm fine." Troy said, Gabi and Jack exchanged worried glances but didn't push him, they watched the game in kind of a uncomfortable silence. After the game was over Jack, Cameron, and Jaden drove home in his car and Gabi and Troy in Troy's car.

"Gabriella can I talk to you...in private." Troy asked making everyone look at him weirdly.

"Sure.." Gabi said wuietly and followed him up to his room, Troy closed the door once they were in there then took a seat on his bed.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" Troy asked.

"No...why?" Gabi said confused.

"Are you expecting anyone soon?" Troy asked.

"Again no, Troy whats with the weird questions?" Gabi asked.

"Why are you lying?"

"What?" Gabi asked.

"I wasn't good enough for you so you had to cheat on me with one of my best friends and get yourself knocked up!?" Troy said harshly.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked getting mad.

"you know what I'm talking about, how could you cheat on me with Zeke!?" Troy yelled.

"Where did you get that idea!?"

"Just admit it, you slut!" Troy yelled, Gabi slapped him and stormed out his room.

"Gabri- sweetie whats wrong?" Laura asked when she saw Gabriella with tears in her eyes.

"Its nothing, nice seeing you all again. Bye" Gabi said leaving the Boltons and called a Taxi, 30 minutes later she was on her private plane headed back to LA.

* * *

"Sweetie its fine, now what happened?" Sharpay said, patting Gabi's back and Zeke was in the kitchen baking cookies for her. 

"T-troy c-c-called me a" Gaib starting crying again, Shrapy nodded for her to continue.

"a s-slut" She studdered.

"HE WHAT!? THAT LITTLE 55-HOLE!!!" Sharpay screamed and whipped out her phone.

"...Don't hi me, Troy Bolton! Who do you think you are calling me best friend a slut..I don't wanna hear it! Good Bye Bolton!" sharpay yelled.

"Here Ella, your favorite double chocolate chip cookies." Zeke said setting a plate of freshly baked cookies in front of her.

"Now tell us what exactly happen." Sharpay said, Gabi told them the whole story.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Zeke said, Sharpay nodded and hugged him.

"Congradualations guys" Gabi said.

"Ella I'm really sorry about the text message, I guess I got too lazy to type."

"Yeah Shar it would take too much to type god mother." Zeke said sarcastically.

* * *

_DING DONG_

"Coming!" Gabriella yelled to whoever was at the door, she hadn't really been doing much or gone to alot of places, since the fight a couple days ago. Gabi reached her front door and opened it.

"What do you want." She said coldly trying to make it seem like she was fine but her eyes were still a little bit red from crying and Troy noticed.

"Gabi I'm-"

"Its Gabriella, and I don't care if you're sorry."

"Gabi-Ella Sharpay told me about the text message, I'm sorry for overreacting" Troy said.

"And what you're sorry for calling me a slut?" Gabi asked, crossing her arms.

"Please Gabriella, I said I was sorry." Troy begged.

"Good-Bye Troy" Gabi said closing the door in his face.

_**Well theres the chapter I know its sad that they broke up but it'll get better! No reviewsNo more chapters. ReviewsChapters**_


	8. Phone call

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I've been getting more then the first few chapters so thanks again and keep on reviewing!!

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Gabi and Troy broke up although neither actually said that they were through. Troy had been trying to talk to Gabi by calling her or coming to her house but Gabi always made an excuse, the truth was she was still madly in love with him but wasn't ready to forgive him, after all he did call her a slut. Troy wasn't doing very well with his basketball, Gabi saw on ESPN that people think he's playing like a rookie instead of a 2 time MVP, Gabriella in the mean time was writing a lot of songs most were about saddness, and heartbreak. 

_All I wanna do is stand close to you be by your side, all I wanna do is make the world rev-_

Gabriella picked up her phone glancing at the clock, 1:24 at night.

Caller/**Gabi**

**"Hello..."**

"Is this Gabriella Montez?"

**"Yeah sure."**

"Miss Montez, this is Sandra Johnston from the Los Angelos Medical Center, we have a Troy Bolton here and you were the first number on speed dial."

**"Thats great"** Gabi didn't really listen but then the information proccessed through her head and she immediately woke up.

**"Wait what? Did you just say Troy was at your hospital?"**

"Yes, Mr. Bolton was in a car accident and is in fatal condition right-"

**"I'll be right there"** Gabi hung up without saying bye and threw on some jeans and a hoodie before speeding out to her car and heading to the hospital. When she got there paparazzi was already starting to show up since they got word of the accident.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez, I got a call about Troy Bolton being in an accident." Gaib said.

"Yes miss Montez, MR. Bolton is currently in a critical conditon you can have a seat and wait till the doctor calls you in." Gabi nodded and took a seat, she couldn't help but let a tear fall.

"...Lizzie?...its Gabriella can you get your parents...Hi Laura, Jack um well Troy got into an accident and he's in the hospital right now...ok I'll see you then" Gaib hung up the phone then called Sharpay and Zeke, who showed up thirty mintues later.

"Ella, how is he?" Sharpay asked as she walked toward where Gabi was sitting.

"They haven't said anything." Gabi said, Sharpay and Zeke put an arm aorund her trying to comfort her.

"Troy Bolton?" the doctor said after about 4 hours of waiting, all three stood up.

"hi, I'm Dr. Adler, who is the closes with Mr. Bolton here?" Sharpay and Zeke both looked at Gabi.

"I am. Gabriella Montez nice to meet you."

"Its good to meet you Miss. Montez follow me. Mr. Bolton is in stable condition right now, luckily he only has a broken left arm and leg, there are other bones that were broken but they were minor, and some scratches and bruises. But the bad news is his head was hit pretty hard and he slipped into a coma, there is very little chance that he'll wake up. You can go in." Dr. Adler said as they reach Troy's room. Gabi nodded before opening the door it was a very big room, she saw Troy laying in the hospital bed with scratches on his face, eyes closed, and wires/tubes/needles connected to his body. Gabi made her way over to the chair by his bed and sat down, she looked at him and tears started flowing hard.

"I'm sorry Troy, I should've forgiven you but now I might not have the chance. I love you" She whispered, before walking out and telling Sharpay and Zeke they could come in.

"Its ok Ella, he'll wake up" Sharpay said, as a nurse came in.

"Um I'm sorry to intterupt but there are other vistors here to see Mr. Bolton, but we need someone to confirm that there family and friends." The nurse said.

"I'll go" Zeke got up and went out with the nurse, he returned later with Troy's parents and family, and surprisingly Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, and Ryan.

"My baby" Laura cried and went over Jack tried to calm her down and stop her form crying for Cameron and Jaden's sake.

"Hey Gabriella you ok?" Taylor asked.

"No not really, but how'd you guys find out?" Gabi asked.

"Troy's parents called us, we were all close to him in high school and sitll pretty close now. don't worry evrything will be fine" Taylor said, Gabi wiped away her tears as Cameron came over to her, and raised his arms.

"Gabi-ella, what wong with Twoy?" He asked.

"Um sweetie your brother is asleep." Gabi said.

"When is he gonna wake. Why are you sad?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know when he'll wake up Cam." Gabi said, Sharpay could see that she was gonna cry again so she took Cameron from Gaib's lap, Gabriella left the room. She sat down in one of the chairs that were lined up outside the room and cried when she felt someone sit next to her.

"I'm sorry Lizzie."

"For what? It wasn't your fault Gabriella." Lizzie said.

"I know but it just feels like all this happened but of me." Gabi said.

"Its ok Gabi, if I know my brother he'll be up and running by tomorrow" Lizzie joked but desperately hoped it was true.

"I wish" Gabi said.

"You still love him don't you?"

"I never stopped." Gabi said.

* * *

A couple days later everyone had left since they had to get back to work. The Boltons stayed though, they lived at Troy's mansion and visited him everyday with Sharpay and Zeke, Gabriella in the mean time practically lived in the hospital, she only left when she need to go home and change, or when she had to meet with her manager or producer. By now even without alot of promotion her album had gone 5 time plaitnum, multiple number one singles and that brought even more attention to her, which was pretty annoying since she had to make her throught a huge group of paparazzi just o get to the front door of the hospital. 

"Hi sweetie how are you doing?" Barbara, Troy's nurse asked. She was a grandma-ish lady that Gabi had gotten to known pretty well.

"I've been better." Gabi said sitting on the couch that was in Troy's hospital room and had a notebook that she wrote songs and other things in.

"Well the doctors ran some test and he's slowly waking up, its just time" Barbara said.

"Thats good to hear." Gabi said staring at Troy.

"You know you two remind me of myself and my husband George, and if I'm right you'll be married with a house full of kids." Barbara said making Gabi smile a little.

"Well I gotta go see the other patients by Gabriella"

"Bye." Gabi said, and got up and went over to the chair and sat next to Troy.

"Hey, I wrote you a song, actually since we broke up I wrote you like 20 songs." Gabi said and began singing.(song is Hurt by Christina Aguilera with some of the lyrics changed.)

_Seems like it was yesterday when I heard your voice  
You told me how sorry you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
There was times I wanted to call but then I would get scared_

_I'm sorry for hating you for everything that you didn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Will you look down upon me?  
And say you love who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for hating you for everything that you didn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

As soon as Gabriella finished one of the machines Troy was hooked to started beeping like crazy...

_**Whats gonna happen? Will he die or wake up? Well if I get reviews then you'll find out!!**_


	9. Mickey D's

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I've been getting more then the first few chapters so thanks again and keep on reviewing!!

* * *

...started beeping like crazy, doctors and nurses came rushing in and pushing Gabi out the room. After 30 minutes of pacing in front of the door Gabriella was relieved when it opened and the people started living. 

"You may go in" Dr. Adler said giving her a smile. Gabi gave him a small smile and walked in, Troy only had one wire attached instead of a bajillion.

"Hi" Gabi said softly.

"Hey" Troy said smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" Gabi asked sitting down.

"A little sore and tired but other than that I'm great." Troy said, there was an awkward silence and Gabriella looked everywhere but at Troy.

"Um Troy...I'm sorry." Gabi said finally looking at Troy who had a confused look on his face, "I should've forgiven you when you said the first sorry, it wasn't your fault Sharpay was lazy. Troy I'm really sorry." Gabi said, Troy took her right with his free one.

"Don't be, I overracted and theres not really and excuse for calling you...well you know."

"I love you." Gabi said leaning over and kissing him, Troy kissed back.

"Woah you are awake...very very awake" A voice said, both turned toward the door way to see the Boltons, Sharpay and Zeke, both Troy and Gabriella blushed.

* * *

"Come on Troy! Its not gonna be that bad" Gabi whined. It was a month or two after the whole Troy in the hospital thing, he and Gabriella were happier than ever. 

"Gabi I can't sing at all." Troy said, Gabriella was trying to get him to go to the recording studio with her, she had heard him singing randomly when she was at his house and recorded him with her phone and had her producer listen to it, he thought Troy was great.

"Yes you can, come on I won't make you sing if you don't want to just come...please for me?" Gabi made a pout face, but Troy didn't look up since he knew he was gonna give in.

Gabi sighed loudly and dramtically, "Fine Troy, I mean your girlfriend being sad and depressed is nothing, you won't even go with her to make her happy." Gabi said sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck while pouting even harder. Troy rolled his eyes, and picked her up bridal style then setting her back down on the ground.

"Lets go." Troy sighed.

"I love you!" Gabi said kissing him then they headed out to her car and drove to the studio.

"Troy this is David my producer, David meet Troy Bolton." Gabi said, the two guys shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet the guy Gabriella can't stop talking about. Well Gabriella we have to get started on 'One In a Million' then we'll talk about duets." David said. (Song is by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana).

How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million...

(Thats not the whole song but to make it past quicker, just think that she recorded the whole thing.)

"Perfect, great job Gabriella." David said and Gabi stepped out of the recording booth, "Now here is a duet, I think it'll be your best song on the album." David handed Gabi the lyric sheet and played the demo while Troy and Gabi looked over the lyrics.

"Its great! You wanna try it?" Gaib asked Troy once the song was over.

"Yeah but i'm not promising anything." Troy said.

"Ok well you two go in the booth and we'll just singing the whole thing through this time to see how your voices are together." David said, Troy and Gabi grabbed the lyrics went into the studio, after listening to it 3 more times to get familier with it, they started to actually sing. (song is Everyday form HSM2! Its really good I heard it just today).

**Troy**/_Gabi/_Both

**Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can**

_Make it last forever  
and never give it back_

**It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at**

Because this moment's really all we have

**Everyday  
of our lives,**

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

**Gonna run**

While we're young  
and keep the faith

**Everyday**

**together we  
will celebrate,**

_celebrate._

Oh, ev'ryday.

_They say that you should follow  
_  
**and chase down what you dream,**

_but if you get lost and lose yourself_

**what does is really mean?**

_No matter where we're going,_

**it starts from where we are.**

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

_Everyday_

**from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
**  
_Oh, ev'ryday_

**We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!**

_It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!_

We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

**Everyday  
of our lives,**

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

**Gonna run  
while we're young**

(supposed to be choir but pretend its Troyella singin)

Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

(If the lyrics or parts are wrong I'm verry sorry) When they were done both Gabriella and David stared at Troy wide eyed and amaze.

"You guys can come out" David said, "Gabriella where have you been hiding him, Troy your voice is great"

"Thanks..." Troy said.

"Gabi I can't sing at all!" Gabriella teased.

"Well that was amazing so thats the version were using, no need to re-do anything." David said.

"Sweet! I'm getting hungry anyways." Gabi said, grabbing her purse.

"Bye Gabriella, Troy" David said.

"Bye" The two said before getting into the car and heading to McDonalds to grab some food...they don't always have to go to fancy places.

"I can read the headlines now 'NBA Superstar Troy Bolton can sing!'" Gabi said dramatically.

"You talk to Sharpay way too much." Troy said, keeping an eye on the road as Gabi fed him some fries while she ate some, soon they reached his house and ate the food in the living room.

"Why don't you ever get hamburgers its always fries and maybe some chicken nuggets." Troy asked swallowing his bite.

"Because Mickey D's has the best fries, and I love fries!" Gabi said like a little kid. After their lunch the two loucnged around watching some TV.

"You're coming to my first game back right?" Troy asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, maybe for a free Louis Vuitton though." Gabi joked.

_**Not my best chapter but the next one will be better. Review if you want the next chapter!**_


	10. Tell me your joking

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I've been getting more then the first few chapters so thanks again and keep on reviewing!!

* * *

Troy and Gabriella had now been dating for almost a year including they time they dated before the break up. They knew everything about each other and knew the other's friends better too. The two were dubbed the new Brangelina and everyone said how lucky they were, dating they other both used to be America's hottest bachelor and bachelorette. Troy had won another Championship, and of course Gabi's album went multi-plaitnum, she also won two more Grammys. Both were happy...well Gabi wasn't at the moment. 

"Ugh" She groaned, bent over by the toilet. Gabi had been getting sick for the past couple days there were chance that she well...you know. After re-brushing her teeht Gabriella walked into her room to call Sharpay.

"...Hey Shar, um can you bring me those tests...ok bye." Gabi spawled down on her bed, she could not be pregnant, there was no way, her being pregnant wouldn't follow the song.

"Hey you feeling ok?" Sharpay asked as Gabi opened the door for her.

"Not really I'm scared what if I am Shar, Troy'll find out and probably live me." Gabi said.

"That boy loves you more then he loves himself, he won't leave you."

"Does Zeke know you brought these over?" Gabi asked.

"Nope he's at on eof the resturant, which reminds me I should go to get some food, strawberry and ketchup sounds good." Sharpay said, Gabi gave her a weird look.

"What? You try being 6 months pregnant. Anyways here, there's 3 kinds." Sharpay said taking the prenancy tests out and handing them to Gabi.

"I'll be back." Gabi took the tests and went to the bathroom, a few minutes later she came out.

"We have to wait five minu- Sharpay? Where are you?" Gaib asked no seeing her friend in the living room.

"I'm eating." Sharpay called from the kitchen.

"Shar what am I gonna do? I can't be pregnant!! I mean we use protection every- wait oh shit!! UGH!!! We didn't for one time theres no way, I mean people try for months I just cant- " Gabi cried.

"Calm down, everything will be fine" Sharpay said.

"No things won't be find because they're not following the song!" Gabi said.

"What song...oh the little kissing song?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Gabi said.

"Who saids it has to go, Troy and Gabi sittin in the tree, k-i-smooch-smoch-i-n-g first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Troy JR. in a baby carriage. It doesn't have to go like that it can go the other way." Sharpay said.

"No it can't I'm only 23 and he's 24 we can't have a baby" Gabi said.

"Actually you'll be 24 in 2 months but anyways, Zeke and I are the same age." Sharpay siad.

"But your married!" Gabi was on the verge of freaking out.

"Calm down Ella, lets go see what the tests say." The two walked...well Sharpay waddled to the bathroom where Gabi had left the tests/

"You look at it, I can't" Gabi said covering her eyes.

"Um well...the first one is negative. The second one is positive and-"

"WHAT!? It can't be positive!!!" Gabi cried.

"Calm down Ella, theres a last one which says...positive." Sharpay said soflty not really sure on how Gabi would react.

"Please tell me your joking, Troy's gonna leave me now!!" Gabi said.

"No he won't plus theres a slight chance you might not be pregnant." Sharpay said, just as Gabi's phone rang.

"Here you answer it" Gabi said holding up her phone, the ID said Troy.

"Hello...no its Shar...Ella's not feeling well...no she's not sick...ur nevermind" Sharpay saw Gabi go the the toilet and started throwing up, "...its probably nothing, maybe a cold...ok Troy she loves you too, bye." Sharpay hung up, as Gabi re-brushed her teeth, again.

"Now what?" Gabi asked.

"Well you have to go to the doctors." Sharpay said.

"But, I can't" Gabi said.

"I'll be fine, you can set up and appointment with my doctor, I'll call" before Gabi could interrupt Sharpay was already setting up the appoinment. Gabi grabbed the pregnancy tests and went itno her room to stuff them in between the matresses.

* * *

"Miss Montez, please fill out theses papers while you wait." The lady said, handing Gabi some papers. There weren't alot of people waiting since the place was a private very expensive doctor's office. 

"Gabriella Montez?" A lady called, Gabi picked up her purse and handed the papers to the receptionist before walking to the nurse and following her with Sharpay walking along.

"You doctor will be right in" The nurse said, and left. Five minutes later a woman with reddish hair walked in.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm Dr. Adams, its good to see you again Sharpay." She said shaking both there hands.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Adams." Gabi said.

"So I understand you're here to get a pregnancy test, right?"

"Yeah..." Gabi trailed off.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." The doctor said and started on the testing stuff.

* * *

"I-i-i-I'm pregnant" Gabi said with a blank expression on her face, as she walked into her house. 

"Ella, Troy's gonna-"

"I'm gonna what?"

"Troy! what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked snapping Gabi out of her daze.

"Well I came to check on miss Montez over here, how are you feeling?" Troy asked taking a seat on the couch next to his girlfriend, who scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I um I'm feeling different, but I'm fine" Gabi answered not knowing what to say, Troy gave her a questioning looking but decided not to push.

"Well how'd you in here Troy?" Sharpay asked, Troy held up a key, "Oh well I gotta go um eat! yeah thats right eat, bye guys!" Sharpay made her way out Gabriella's mansion.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"You love me right?" Gabi asked.

"Of course I do, why would you ask that?" Troy asked.

"I just wanted to know. I love you too" Gabi said. _'How am I gonna tell him?'_ She asked herself.

* * *

_DING DONG_

"Hi baby" Gabi said opening the door for Troy, she decided it was better to tell him herself then him finding out in a months from the tabloids.

"Hey" They gave each other a quick kiss.

"Well I made us dinner coem on" Gabi said leading him in her dining room which she rarely used, since she had a eat in kitchen.

"Have a seat let me go ge tthe food." Gabi said going into the kitchen and started to get the dishes that she made.

"You didn't have to make all this." Troy said once Gabi sat back down.

"But i wanted to, well we are gonna have pasta with baby shrimp, some baby carrots, baby potatoes, and last but not least we're gonna have baby blue cotton candy ice-cream(made-up). I decided to have a theme." Gabi said, everytime she said baby Gabi made sure to emphasize it.

"Oh I get whats going on here." Troy said.

"You do?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah were having foods that are small." Troy said Gabi wanted to smack him but didn't.

"Yeah thats right, nobody can get past you" She said.

* * *

"Shar I've tried everything...well its only been 3 weeks but I'm starting to show a tiny bit but not too much you can't really tell...you really think that'll work...yeah I'll try anything if this doesn't work I'm just gonna say Troy I'm pregnant...I know he can be pretty slow sometimes...yeah remember to tell him I have to shoot my video or something so I can't come to his game...ok bye Shar" Gabi hung up her phone, she place her hand on her stomach and sighed. Gabriella had been trying to drop hints hoping he would get it but no Troy was too slow, well she was gonna try soemthing that was sure to let Troy know he was gonna be a daddy.

**_I know kinda random thats she's pregnant but I couldn't think of anything. Now do any of you have a idea of how she should tell him?? Well review please because no reviewsno chapters._**


	11. A joke right?

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I've been getting more then the first few chapters so thanks again and keep on reviewing!!

* * *

"Bye Shar! Bye Zeke" Gabriella called as she got out of Sharpay's car and up to Troy's front door. She knew he was already at the Staples Center warming up for his game, Sharpay and Zeke had dropped her off so Troy wouldn't know she was there when he got home. Gabi unlocked the door using the key Troy had given her and made her way to the a bathroom Troy would past on his way to his room. She grabbed her red lipstick and wrote 'open' then an arrow pointing down on the mirror. Gabi grabbed on of the pregancy tests and placed it in a box that had 'In 9 months...' on the lid, she grabbed some paper that she brought and wrote a quick note and placed it in the box before wrapping it with wrapping paper she had aslo brought along and putting it on the bathroom counter where the arrow on the mirror was pointing. After that Gabi cleaned up, and turned off all the lights in his house, she went to Troy's room and watched some TV since he wasn't gonna be home in about two hours. 

Gabriella almost fell asleep when she heard hill car pull in. She quickly went to the bathroom and turned on the light making sure Troy would go in there, then switched off the TV and sat in his dark bedroom waiting.

Troy grabbed his stuff out the car, locked it and closed the garage before going into his house, he walked in noticed glow coming from upstairs which was weird since he turned off all the light before he left. Troy turned the light in his living room on before dropping his stuff and making his way upstairs. He walked into the bahroom and at first didn't notice anything, but then saw the mirror and picked up the box to open it.

"In nine months," He paused and opened it, Troy went wide eyed and read the note aloud making sure his eyes weren't going crazy, "You're gonna be a daddy. Love Gabi" A million things ran through his head, Troy grabbed in cell phone out his pocket to call her but stopped when he heard someone cleared their throat Troy tunred around and saw Gabriellam who was bitting her bottom lip nervously.

"T-this isn't a joke right?" Troy asked, with no emotion in his face making Gabi more nervous.

"No..." Gabi said, Troy just stared at her she tried to read his eyes but couldn't, so she looked odwn at her feet feeling more and more nervous.

"Um Troy say something." Gabi whispered.

"A dad? me?" Troy said in disbelief, he was no longer staring at Gabi but just staring at her stomach, making Gabi uncomfortable, she didn't know if he was asking or just saying so Gabi just nodded.

"Look Troy I understand if you wanna break up with me. I mean your only 24 and probably don't want a kid running around. I'll just leave." Gabi said sadly and turned but Troy grabbed her arm, pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're right I am only 24 and I don't want a kid running around, I'd love to have a one running around, especially if its ours." Troy said kissing her on the forehead, then her lips and then her stomach making Gabi giggle and then one last kiss on her lips again.

"So you want this baby right?" Gabi asked.

"Of course." Troy said, and led her to his room. Troy turned the light on leaving it kinda dim and they laid in his bed, Gabi in his arms.

"So...Miss. mom-to-be, how far along are you?" Troy asked.

"About 3 weeks." Gabi said.

"Who else knows about this?" Troy asked rubbing Gaabi's stomach.

"Just Sharpay and Zeke but soon the whole country cause I'll be big and fat like a whale." Gabi said.

"A very very sexy whale." Troy said kissing her, Gabi deepended the kiss soon it was a full blown make-out session, but Troy pulled away before it got too heated.

"This isn't gonna hurt the baby right?" Troy asked, Gabi shook her head and kissed him again, for the rest of the night they reminded each other of how Gabriella got pregnant in the first place.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning to someone kissing her neck. 

"Morning" Troy said kising her lips.

"Morning" Gabi said sitting up and pulling Troy's shirt off the ground and onto her body then she grabbed some of his basketball shorts from his closet and threw those on too, Troy was already dressed...well in sweatpants anyways.

"Troy how are we gonna tell your family?" Gabi asked as she walked out his bathroom faced washed and teeth brushed with one of the brushes she kept at Troy's.

"I'm sure we'll think of something or you'll think of something. After all you are the one who wrote on the mirror with lipstick." Troy said.

"Its not like its the only mirror in the your house, your have like 5 bathrooms all with mirrors. Anyways are we gonna tell the media about this?" Gabi asked.

"Not unless you want to."

"Nah, they can find out on their own I mean it won't be that hard." Gabi said.

* * *

_BRR BRR BRR_

Troy picked up his vibrating phone and showed the ID to Gabi, the two had found a way to tell his parents a few days ago.

"Hey mom, whats up?" Troy said putting the phone on speaker.

"Well my dearest son, mind telling me why your dad, Jaden, Cameron, Lizzie and I were sent baby bottles?" Laura asked.

"Gabi and I thought you guys could use them in 9 months." Troy said.

"Hi Laura!" Gabi said.

"Hi sweetie...wait Troy is Gabriella"

"Yes mom Gabi is pregnant." Troy said, and heard a squeal in the background both Gabi and Troy knew it was Lizzie.

"OMG! That means I'm gonna be an aunt right!?" Lizzie squealed into the phone.

"Yep, can you guys tell the everyone else but keep it private. Anyways we'll fly down for a visit in a month or so when the season's over." Troy said.

"Ok bye sweetie, By Gabriella congradulations." Laura said.

"Bye" Troy and Gabi said.

"Troy I gotta go I have a photoshoot for Maxim" Gabi said, she knew Troy didn't really mind since he was the overprotective/jealous boyfriend.

"Maxim magazine?" Troy asked.

"Maxim DVD yes Troy magazine, I got number one on there hot 100." Gabi said.

"I can see why." Troy said, kissing her.

"I gotta go lover boy, I'll see you later, but am I showing?" Gabi asked lifting her shirt and turning to her side.

"eh not really but hey people will find out sooner or later." Troy said.

"I guess, well bye. Love you." Gabi said kising him before grabbing her keys.

"Love you too." Troy said watching her drive away from his house before closing the door.

* * *

**_Ok, I have something I need your help on, do you want Troy to propose after the or before the baby is born? Also any names? Well beside that REVIEW please._**


	12. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! keep on reviewing!!

* * *

"Lakers inbound, down by 2, 10 second left, either they win of lose game 7...Troy bolton gets the ball, he shoots from downtown(3point)...and its all net!!!! LAKERS WINS!!!!!" The room roared with applause and Gabi got up form her set and ran to Troy, she was about a month pregnant, and basically everyone knew she was pregnant since they didn't really try to hid it by having Gabi wear baggy clothes all the time. 

"Congradualtions!" Gabi said before they kissed passionately like there wasn't a whole arena celebrating the win.

* * *

A month later...

Sharapy was now 8 months pregnant and her parents flew into L.A. to be with her and Zeke. Gabriella in the mean time was only 2 months, she was taking a break from the music industry for a while and her and Troy were heading to Albuquerque. They weren't engaged...yet hopefully soon though. Gabi wasn't that bad with the mood wings but sometimes you just wanted to hate her.

"Troy! Gabi!" Lizzie called to her brother and who she hoped to be her future sister in law.

"Lizzie, hey!" Gabi said hugging her.

"Hey Lizz, where's everybody else?" Troy asked.

"Well dad was trying to get Cam to calm down he's a little hyper, Jaden is taking a nap and mom well she's cooking alot of food for you guys so that left me to drive you!" Lizzie said, Gabi laughed at Troy's face.

"You're driving?" Troy asked.

"Yes dearest brother." Lizzie said.

"Gabi I leave all my belongings to you in my will" Troy said, making Lizzie roll her eyes.

"Come lets go we can talk about my faboulous driving skills on the way home." Lizzie said, grabbing one of the five Louis Vutton suitcases, while Troy hed the other two and Gabi had one. They walked through the airport accosionally(sp?) stopping because people wanted autographs, they headed to Troy's after loading all the luggage into Lizzie's black Lexus RX hybrid that her parents had gotten for her, since she had gotten straight A's all her life.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up expecting Troy's arm to be over her but it wasn't. She rolled out of bed and pulled her hair before going to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth then went downstairs where Laura was getting Cameron breakfast. 

"Good afternoon Gabriella" Laura said.

"Afternoon?" Gabi said taking seat across from Laura and Cameron, looking at the clock it was 11, "Oh I guess it is the after noon."

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Laura asked as Cameron ate his leftover spagetti from dinner the day before and tried not having it get everywhere.

"Great, well besides the fact I'm always tired now, I don't know how I'm gonna get through the next 7 months." Gabi said, grabbing a muffin then put some ketchup on it from a packet that she saw on the table, Laura didn't give her a weird look though.

"It'll all be worth it, you two will make great parents." Laura said wiping Cameron's mouth, who was a very very messy eater but he was only 3 so thats ok. Gabi smiled at Troy's mom and ate her ketchup muffin while watching Laura and Cameron talk, side door opened catching her attention.

"Hey guys" Troy said coming over and kissing his mom, ruffling Cameron's hair on the cheek then kissing Gabi on the lips.

"Hi sweetie." Laura said.

"Noon Twoy!" Cameron said.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Gabi asked.

"Running I didn't want to wake you." Troy said half lieing half telling the truth.

"Oh ok, well I'm gonna go shower and change." Gabi said getting up and started for Troy's room.

"Where'd you get the ring from?" Laura asked, once she heard the water.

"What are you talking about mom?" Troy asked playing dumb.

"Ma! I done can I go play!" Cameron asked, Laura nodded and Cameron ran to the playroom.

"Troy your hand's been in your pocket ever since you came in, you gonna propose to Gabriella?" Laura asked.

"Yeah... you and dad are-"

"I'm fine with it and I'm sure he'll be, you dad thinks of Gabriella as a daughter. So can I see the ring?" Laura asked Troy took the teal box from Tiffany's out his pocker and gave it to his mom.

"Troy its beautiful, Gabriella will love it" Laura said, she saw a uncertain look in her son's face, "Don't worry she'll say yes" Laura said.

* * *

It was sprinkling out, Gabi looked around the Bolton house everyone was doing there own thing, she coudln't fine Troy though. Ever since he got bakc forn his run he seemed really nervous but Gabi didn't know why, she looked out the kitchen window and saw him sitting on in of the wicker chairs, out on the patio, he was wet from the rain though because the Boltons had a cover thing attached to the house. Gabi made her way outside and towards Troy, who noticed her and pulled her into his lap, Gabi rested her head on his shoulder while Troy's hand went under her shirt and rubbed the little baby bump. 

"Whats wrong?" Gabi asked.

"Nothing really, why?"

"You seem distant." Gabi said.

"I'm just annoyed at the rain, I had something planned for us tonight." Troy said, removing his hand from her bump and wrapped his arams around her.

"Well since its canceled, do I get to know what you planned?"

"Sorry babe, its re-scheduled for tomorrow." Troy said, making Gabi pout, but he kissed the pout away.

"Why can't I ever act mad around you?" Gabi asked.

"Because you're too distracted by my hotness." Troy joked Gabi smacked him in the chest.

"Aren't you the charmer." Gabi said.

"You fell for me so I guess I am. Lets go inside and watch a movie or something." Troy said.

"But I don't wanna get up, I'm comfortable." Gabi said.

"Well you don't have to get up" Troy said getting up with Gabi in his arms and walking inside.

* * *

"Later guys!" Troy called as he opened the front door. 

"Bye Troy, Gabriella" Laura said form the kitchen.

"Bye!" Gabi said before walking out to Troy's car with him, they were going to a late lunch/early dinner.

"So Mr. Bolton where are we going?" Gabi asked.

"First to eat then I have a surprise." Troy said, pulling out the drive way and started down the road.

"Can't I have hint?" Gabi asked.

"Nopw sorry babe" Troy said, Gabi pouted but Troy left her alone since he knew in about two minutes she would be happy again. Soon Troy stopped at the resturant, Italian food...Gabi's favorite(my favorite!).

"This way madam" Troy said opening the door for her.

"Thank you, but you know madam is french right?" Gabi teased.

"Ok then how bout this, Ti amo" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabi said leaning to give him a quick peck before they went into the resturant.

"Ciao! Welcome to the Garden Vine(made up)."

"Hi, reservations under Troy Bolton."

"Yes of course, welcome Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez, this way." The two were lead out back to an outdoor table in the garden.

"Your server will be right will you." A few minutes later a waitres came out and took they're orders.

"Gosh Troy its beatiful here." Gabi said looking around.

"Only the best for you" Troy said, Gabi smiled. After dinner Troy lead Gabi his car and started toward the surprise.

"How long till we get where ever?" Gabi asked.

"About an hour(hint hint)" Troy said. The car soon stopped in front of a familiar place with hot air balloons and Eddy waiting for them knowing what Troy was planning.

"Troy, Gabriella welcome back! Wow the magazines are right, congradualations." Eddy said refferring to Gabi's little baby bump.

"Thanks Eddy" Gabi said.

"Well like I promised, I have a balloon with your names on it, lets go" Eddy said leading them to very very large hot air balloon that could probably fit 10 adults. Eddy stood on one side to give Gabi and Troy privacy, a few minutes later the balloon was high above the ground, Gabi stood watching the sun which was starting to set and Troy was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her, ocassionally rubbing her belly.

"I wish we had this in L.A. I mean theres just buildings everywhere there. I never thought this place could get more gorgeous." Gabi said.

"I never thought you could get more gorgeous, but you proved me wrong" Troy said kissing her hair, Gabi smiled, and sighed happily.

"Look down" Troy whispered in her ears after a moment of comfortable silence. Gabi looked and at first only saw the top of a hot air balloon that was on the ground with writing on it, but the writing made her take a second look and tears started flowing, 'Marry me?' was written in red letters. She turned in Troy's arms so that she was facing him.

"Are you serious?" Gabi whispered, Troy kissed away her happy tears, before taking out a velvet box,getting down on one knee and opening it. The ring was by Cartier, it was white gold, with a square cut diamond in the middle and smaller diamons around it and on the band(pic in profile).

"Gabriella, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and be my wife?" Troy asked, looking deep into her chocolate eyes, which were wet from tears., Gabi pulled him up from the ground.

"Y-yes" She mumbled throught her crying, Troy slipped the ring on her finger which fitted perfectly since Troy had gone shopping and seen her trying on rings for accessories before. Gabi wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately they were lost in there own little world.

"I love you" Troy said resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too" Gabi whispered leaning up to kiss him again. They stayed in silence for the rest of the ride ocassionally sharing kisses.

"Thank you for the ride Eddy, it was amazing" Gabbi said hugging him.

"Sweetie it was nothing. Congradualtions you too." Eddy said, giving Troy and man hug before saying bye to the newly engaged couple.

* * *

"OMG!!!!" Lizzie squealed when Troy and Gabi told the Boltons, she was gushing over Gabi's ring. 

"Good job son, you finally found a good woman." Jack said patting his back, Laura who already knew Troy was gonna propose still had tears in her eyes.

"Are you gonna be my sister?" Jaden asked.

"Yep" Gabi said.

"Okay!" Hey said loudly before running outside to play basketball not knowing what the big deal was, since he was only 7.

"Yay Gabi-Ella family" Cameron siad hugging her leg, Gabi picked him up and set him in her lap, ruffling his hair.

"Well I guess we should call Shar and Zeke." Gabi said.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't wanna go deaf because of her squealing." Troy joked, Gabi rolled her eyes and dailed Sharpay's number, she place the phone on speaker.

"Hey Ella! Whats up? How's Albuquerque?" Sharpay asked picking up.

"Hey Shar, your on speaker by the way, it amazing here, how's the baby?" Gabi asked.

"Eh I can't wait to go into labor and get him out my stomach." Sharpay said.

"Well I have soemthing to tell you, is Zeke and your parents there?" Gabi said.

"Yeah..."

"Troy and I-"

"Don't tell me you two broke up!?" Sharpay yelled, making everyone laugh.

"No Shar, we didn't break up" Troy said.

"Oh okay well then..."

"We're engaged!" Gabi cried, everyone covered their ears.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! OMG OMG!! CONGRADULATIONS!!!!!" Sharpay squealed it sounded like she was in the same room instead of on the phone. After getting off the phone with Sharpay, Troy and Gabi decided not to tell anyone else yet.

**_Aww cute chapter huh? Well review if you want the next chapter, because not reviews means no new chapter!_**


	13. Caleb

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! keep on reviewing!! BTW to answer one of the reviewer questions, Sharpay and Zeke found out they were having a boy when Troy and Gabi were in Albuquerque, I just didn't want wto write about it.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were 3 weeks engaged and both had put their mansions up for sale, Gabi's was already sold in the first week, and bought a ridiculously large Beverly Hills estate with gorgeous indoor pool that could turn into an outdoor one because the roof for that part of the house could be rectracted, inground hot tub that could fit atleast 10 adults, 6 bedrooms, 8 baths, home gym, basketball court, recording studio, besides that their furniture, electronic stuff, and security system made everything come to a total of 32 million dollars but the two could afford it. Sharpay was driving Zeke crazy with the mood swings since she could be due any day now. Chad, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi had flown in to visit Troy, Gabi, Sharpay, and Zeke. They were also helping with the move since Troy insited that they could move and set up everything, instead of hiring moving people or decorators. But they ended up hiring people anyways.

* * *

It Troy and Gabi's first night at their new home, everyone had went to their houses or hotel rooms but were all coming back the next morning to go out for breakfast. 

"Gabi" Troy said lightly shaking her, but she didn't move.

"Gabi!" Troy said a little louder, Gabriella peeked at the clock, 1:00AM.

"Go away" She mumbled

"Gabriella Montez, your best friend is have her baby!" Troy said, her eyes snapped opened.

"Sharpay?" Gabi asked.

"Yes babe, Zeke just called me come on" Troy said, they threw on some jeans...well sweats for Gabi, hoodies and were on the road heading towards the hospital. When they got there both rushed in...wel they went as fast as Gabriella could since being pregnant made her more tired than usual.

"Troy! Gabi!" Chad called making troy and Gabi head over to them instead of to the front desk lady.

"Hey how is she?" Gabi asked.

"Loud" Chad said making Taylor slap him. The gang all sat in the waiting room waiting ocassionally hearing a scream which they all thought was Sharpay since she was probably the only person that could scream that loud, Gabi had fallen back asleep on Troy's shoulder.

"Troy? Are we at the hospital?" Gabi asked waking up, rubbing her eyes

"Yeah, go back to sleep, I'll wake you when Zeke comes out to get us." Troy said, Gabi shook her head.

"I'm not sleepy anymore. Can you believe in like 7 months I'll be the one in the delivery room?" Gabi said.

"And I can't wait for you to squeeze the life outta my hand." Troy joked, as a tired looking Zeke came out.

"How are they?" Kelsi asked.

"Shar and and the baby are doing great you guys can go in, its room 123. I'm gonna go get changed out of these scrubs." Zeke said, the gang nodded and headed to Sharpay's room. Troy, Gabi, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, and Sharpay+Zeke's parents all piled into the room to see a exhausted Sharpay holding a little bundle.

"Hi sweetie how are feeling?" Mrs. Evans asked her daughter.

"Tired, but happy. Guys I'd like you to meet Caleb James Baylor." Sharpay said, holding the baby out so evryone could see, all the girls awwed while the guys smiled. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabi and smiled, gently rubbing her baby bump.

"Hey guys" Zeke said coming in., Sharpay smiled at her husband and handed him Caleb. Everyone continued gushing about the baby for like the next hour, until a nurse came in.

"I'm very sorry, but you visitation hour is over since its night time, one person may stay with the mother and baby though." She said and walked out.

"We'll see you tomorrow Shar, bye Zeke, bye Caleb" Gabi said, her and Troy were the last to leave.

"Bye guys, this'll be you you pretty soon Gabi" Sharpay said.

* * *

"Troy..." Gabi said trying to get her fiance's attention. 

"Troy..." Troy didn't hear he kept kissing her, his hands going up her shirt.

"Troy!" Gabi snapped, finally getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"As much as I want to were gonna miss our doctor's appointment." Gabi said, Troy sighed, and pulled himself off their bed. Gabi laughed at his expression and fixed her shirt. The two were going to fine out the sex of the baby.

"Hi Gabriella, Troy. How are you guys?" Dr. Smith asked coming into the check up room.

"Pretty good." Troy said.

"Kinda tired but great" Gabi said.

"Ok, well lets give you yours and the baby's check up, then we'll do the ultra sound." Dr. Smith said.

" Lets see, here is the baby" Dr. Smith said pointing to a white area on the screen, Troy and Gabi looked at it smiling brightly.

"Now lets se if the baby's a girl or boy." She said, taking time to look at the screen.

"Well Troy, Gabriella congradulations your gonna have a baby girl, I'll go print the sonogram" Dr. Smith said leaving the room.

"Yes! I told you" Troy said, he had been telling Gabi that they were gonna have a girl ever since the first doctor's appointment.

"For once you were right" Gabi said leaning kiss him.

"Tha- hey!"

"Aren't you smart." Gabi said as the doctor walked in.

"Here is the sonogram." Dr. Smith handed them their forth sonogram since it was their forth doctors appointment.

"Thank you" Gabi said.

"No problem, you guys can leave now. The next appointment is in a month." Dr. Smith said shaking both their hands before leaving the room. Troy hepled Gabi off the table bed thing and she placed the sonogram in her purse before they headed out.

* * *

"Gabi why are we going to pick out stuff for a nursery?" Troy asked. 

"Well smart one, inside me is a baby and unless you want our baby to sleep on the ground when its born then we have to go pick out stuff for the nursery." Gabi said.

"You do know you're not due for like 6 more months right?"

"Yes but the NBA season is starting soon and you'll be busy so we're picking out the stuff now. Lets go" Gaib siad walking out to one of their 5 cars, Troy sighed and followed he knew it was no use to argue especially she could change from sober to pissed off any second. He drove them to LaLa Ling(real store) a aby stor in Beverly Hills not too far form there house.

"Gabriella!!! Troy!!"

"Smile!!!"

"Is your engagement off!?"

"Did you cheat on her!!!"

"Smile!!"

Once again they ignored the questions asked by the crazed paparazzi but flashed a quick smile before heading to the store.

"Aww that is soo cute!!" Gabi said walking over to the baby clothes, they spent another half an hour not really picking things out since evrything was so cute to Gabriella.

"Ok, now that you're done admiring everything, lets start picking out the furniture." Troy said leading her away from the baby clothes.

"What theme do you wanna go with?" Gabi asked looking through catalog with 100s of themes in it.

"I don't know, a princess one?"

"Troy, thats too typical. How bout a zoo, or flower theme?" They continued to talk about the themes while looking at everything. After about two more hours, Troy was walking through the paprazzi who was actually moving out the way while he was loading all the little stuff they had bought into the car, while Gabi finished ordering the big furniture pieces for delivery. The two had spent about $10,000 dollars on just the cribs and the bigger furniture and then Gabi went over the top with the clothes and decorations so the total was $18,000 but Troy didn't mind that his soon to be wife was a little crazy with the shopping. The two decided a flower theme, the walls of the nusery was gonna be purple with pastel colored flowers on it, all of the furniture were painted white and the other details were flowery.

* * *

Ehh that was a crappy chapter. I didn't really know what to write...anyways review and tell me any ideas! Also I might be starting a new story based on the Real World using HSM characters, should I do one base on the Real World or Laguna beach? 


	14. Lillianna Marie Bolton

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! keep on reviewing!!

* * *

"Shar, I think someone wants there mommy." Gabi said holding 1 month old Caleb, Zeke and Troy were upstairs setting up the nursery witht he stuff that had arrived at the Bolton's the day before. Troy wanted to show Gabi that he could get a room painted and set up by himself so she wasn't allowed upstairs. 

"Aww Caleb whats wrong baby?" Baby asked coming out the kitchen and toward Gabi, who handed Caleb over to his mom. He soon feel asleep and Sharpay placed him in his carrier.

"How far along are you again?" Sharpay asked.

"5 and a half months." Gabi said.

"Have you guys started planning your wedding yet?"

"No, we're not gonna have the wedding until the baby's born and until she's old enough, because wedding means honeymoon and I don't wanna leave a 2 month old. We'll probably have a summer wedding though since thats the only time theirs no basketball for him." Gabi said.

"Yeah, that kind of sucks since I know you've always wanted like a wintery wedding. Anyways, ya wanna go shopping? We haven't been shopping together in forever." Sharpay said.

"Sure, but what about Caleb, thought you didn't want him in the spotlight."

"I don't Zeke can take care of him for a few hours, besides Caleb's asleep." Sharpay said.

"Ok let me go tell the guys." Gabi wobbled upstairs with Sharpay behind her carrrying Caleb in the carrier.

"H-" Gabi couldn't even finish before the door closed, after a minute Troy came out.

"Yes my dear?"

"Shar and I are gonna go shopping can you two take cared of Caleb, or is the nursery too much" Gabi teased.

"We'd love to take car of him, you two have fun, love you" Troy said kissing her before takign the baby carrier form Sharpay.

"Love you too!" Gabi called as her and Sharpay went back downstairs, and out to Sharpay's car.

* * *

"Look over here!!" 

"Smile!!! Come on just one smile!!!"

"Gabriella!!!"

"Sharpay!!"

"Where's the baby!?"

"Where's you husbands!?"

Gabi and Sharpay made their way through the paparazzi holding their frappachinos that they had just gotten from starbucks. Once inside Sharpay drove to to one of the boutiques that her and Gabi loved.

"One last stop at Chanel" Sharpay said the sparking the car and the two got out being crowded by paparazzi once again.

"OMG!!!!" Some random guy ran up to them looking stunned he touched and started rubbing Gabi's belly but got his hand slapped away by Sharpay, this made the paprazzi go crazy, and even more questions and flashes went off.

"You need to ask before to go touching people's stomach." Sharpay said, the guy seemed to get mad which freaked Gabriella out a little.

"Who the hell are you to speak to me like that!?" He yelled trying to get his 15 seconds of fame. Sharpay looked like she was about to kill him.

"Shar, lets go." Gabi said, her best friend going to jail for hurting someone would not be good...at all.

"No! This boy did not just talk to me like that!?" Sharpay yelled, the guy basically ignored her and moved toward Gabi looking really freaky, Gabriella couldn't really defend herself and push him away since well she was pregnant and was pretty tired after shopping for 3 hours, but of course no paparazzi wanted America's superstar sweetheart/Troy Bolton's fiance to get hurt so they became her body guards and pushed the guy away. Gabi motioned for Sharpay to come and the two walked to Sharpay's car.

"People theses days!" Sharpay huffed driving toward the Bolton mansion.

* * *

"UGH!!" Sharpay stormed into Gabi's house throwing all the stuff she bought on the ground and sitting next to Zeke looking pissed making Troy and Zeke who were watching a basketball game look at her weirdly then at Gabi. 

"How was shopping?" Troy asked, as his fiance placed her stuff on the floor and sat next to him.

"It was ok.." Gabi said.

"OK!? That fag basically tried to attack you!!! That was not okay!" Sharpay yelled in frustration.

"Woah what? Who tried to attack you? Are you hurt?" Troy ask, Gabi could tell he was getting worked up.

"Calm down Troy, he touch my stomach looking for his 15 seconds of fame, and yelled at Shar, nobody was hurt." Gabi said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine babe. Are you done with the nursery?" Gabi asked.

"Yep, come on up, you'll love it" Zeke said.

* * *

"Troy!!!" Gabi whined. 

"Yes?" Troy asked tired form running around getting different stuff for his pregnant fiance.

"Can you go get me some chocolate?" Gabi asked, then looked a the TV and saw an ad for KFC, "Wait can I have some KFC chicken covered in chocolate sauce?"

"Gabriella, I've basically been around the whole city of Los Angelos picking food up for you, I'm not going this time." Troy said, Gabi got pissed.

"I'm 7 months pregnant with your baby and all I ask for is some chicken covered in chocolate and you can't get that for me!? UGH!!" Gabi yelled.

"Well if you stopped acting bitchy maybe I would get you some." Troy snapped back...bad move.

"TROY BOLTON!! Take that back, how dare you call me a bitch!!" Gabi yelled.

"I didn't called you a bitch I said you're acting like one" Troy said, Gabi let out a groan and ignored him. After a few mintues Troy sighed.

"Gabi, you know I didn't mean it." Troy said scooting closer and putting his arms around her.

"Yeah sure whatever" She muttered not looking at him.

"Gabi" Troy said, moving her head so she was facing him, out of nowhere she started crying so Troy wrapped both arms around her.

"I'm s-sorry, Troy will I be normal again?" Gabi asked wiping her tears.

"Of course you will" Tory said hugging her _'Hopefully..'_

_

* * *

_

"oww! What was that for?" Troy asked rubbing his head.

"For sugesting we name our future daughter red. Whats her middle name gonna be apple? then lets change her last name to tree, her name can be red apple tree." Gabi said, she was now nine months pregnant and the baby was coming anyday now.

"Well sorry" Troy mumbled. The two keept on looking through a book of baby names.

"What about Alicia?" Gabi asked.

"Too common"

"Amanda?" Gabi said

"Name of a celeb."

"Felicia?"

"Too...fishy" troy said, Gabi looked at him weirdly.

"Well Mr. too fishy what do you suggest?" Gabi asked.

"Hm...how bout L-" Troy was interrupted by Gabi yelping in pain.

"Troy...i-its time" Gabi said.

"Now? time?"

"Yes..." Gaib trailed off in pain.

"but we're not-"

"TROY!!!" Gabi screamed, makign him jup off the bed and grab bag they had packed weeks before and got Gabi out the house as fast as he could. Troy sped to the hospital calling them in the mean time. Stay right here I'll be right back Troy siad, running toward the entrance.

"Like I have a choice" Gabi mumbled bitterly. Troy took the first wheelchair he saw and rushed out to Gabi like a madman. He got her into the wheel chair and got to the front desk as soon as possible.

"Hi, I'm Troy the guy who called form the car, my fiance is having her baby!" He said very loudly, Gabi slapped herself on the forehead.

"Troy stop yelling!" She said, the recption smiled at the two.

"Here fill out theses papers while we get her to a room, Gabriella Montez right?" The lady asked, Gabi nodded while wincing in pain.

"We have a room in the back so you'll hvae privacy from the media frenzy that'll probably show up." She said as a nurse came over introducing herself as Amy and pushing Gabi to a room with Troy behind.

"The doctor will be right in" Amy said, as Troy handed her the papaers he filled out.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked

"Oh I'm great! I'm just about to squeeze something the size of a watermelon through siomething the size of a lemon!" Gabi snapped.

"sorry, miss Grumpy." Troy said Gabi glared at him, as he took his phone out and calle Sharpay, Zeke, and his family.

"Troy!!!! Do something it hurts!!" Gabi hissed.

"Um its not my fault" Troy said, earning a smack to the head.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be pregnant!!! We are NEVER having sex again!!" Gabi said loudly as a red head lady looking about 35 walked in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Chen nice to meet you." She said shaking Troy's then Gabi's hand.

"Troy Bolton, and this is my _lovely_ fiance Gabriella Montez" Troy said.

"Nice to meet you" Gabi said. the dotors asked some questions.(I don't really know what they ask since I'm only 14 and not planning on getting pregnant anytime soon).

"I'll be right back with some pain killers." Dr. Chen said, Gabi nodded and smiled sweetly but when the doctor left the room her smile dropped.

"You're nice to her and not me?" Troy asked.

"Are you the one with the drugs? I don't think so!!"

* * *

"AAHHHH!!!!!" Gabi sreamed as Troy winced in pain she was cutting off his circulation by squeezing his wrist so hard. 

"OK, Gabriella I see the head push on three. one...two...thr-"

"TTTRROOOYY!!!" Gabi screamed, interrupting the dotor. After a more screaming there was a cry.

"Congratulations, mommy, daddy meet your new daughter." The doctor said letting Gabi hold her, before taking the baby to clean her with Troy right behind since Gabi had a theory about babys getting switched at birth if their parent weren't there. A few minutes later they returned with Troy holding a pink bundle.

"I'll let you two have some alone time with your new daughter, but have you guys though of a name?" Dr. Chen asked, Troy looked at Gabi who nodded.

"Lillianna Marie Bolton" Gabi said.

"Ok, perfect, I'll go write that on the birth certificate." Dr. Chen said smiling before walking out.

"Hi mommy" Troy said handing Lillianna to Gabriella and pulling a chair up to her bed.

"Troy she's so-

"Beautiful. Well It might have somthing to do with who her mom is." Troy said kissing her head, Gabi rolled her eyes at how he could be so cheesy and cute at the same time.

"Troy" Gabi said while watching their new baby sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for making me a mommy." Gabi said, smiling.

"Well thank you for making me a day and future husband to _the_ Gabriella Montez" Troy said, Gabi lughed and kissed him.

"I'd better go get Sharpay and Zeke since its 2 in the morning and she's probably not not happy with sitting in a hospital doing nothing" Troy said after they talked for a while.

_**YAY!!! HSM 2 premieres tonight!!!!! any ways reviews would make me happy, oh this story is ending soon, but are there anystories ideas you want me to write??**_


	15. Wedding Planning

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: _**yay! HSM2 premiered last night. It was pretty good I don't think it was better then the first though...I think Vanessa's character was left out a little bit and it was all Sharpay. But Vanessa's acting was really good especially on the 'Gotta go my own way' part she was almost crying. Lucas did a good job, he was kinda funny, of course Zac was good he wa sin like very scene. Um...so I guess the movie was ok. kinda of rushed but I loved the kiss, then again who didn't.**_

* * *

"Caleb! No!" Troy sighed smacking his forehead, before picking up the little two year old trouble maker and carrying him into the living room wher Gabriella was holding one year old Lillianna who was drinking from her bottle. Lillianna had the exact same peircing baby blues like Troy, she also had his sandy brown locks, and they grea FAST really fast she had a full head of curly hair and only one year old. Troy said she everything else was from Gabriella's side. 

"Troy what was that crash?" Gabi asked, the two still hadn't had their wedding even though they've been engaged for a year and a half maybe two years.

"Sharpay and Zeke's pride and joy knocked over one of the glasses on the table." Troy said, "Tell me why we agreed to watch him again?"

"Because Sharpay and Zeke needed a night out, when we need a night out we can ask them to watch Lillianna, and because Caleb is adorable!" Gabi said, ruffling the kids hair.

"Look!" Caleb cried pointing to the TV, which was ESPN and they were talking aobut Troy.

"Thats your airheaded uncle Troy" Gabi said, making Troy pout and Caleb laugh.

"Well your engaged to this air head, Troy said kissing her.

"EWWW!!!" Caleb yelled running up upstairs tot he play room, Troy and Gabi laughed.

"So hows my little princess?" Troy said caressing her forehead, his daughter took the bottle out her mouth and squealed happily.

"Looks like she wants her daddy." Gabi said, handing Lillianna to Troy and setting the empty bottle on the coffee table. She sat and watched Troy tickle their daughter who was giggling up a storm.

"Thank you for bringing me this adorable little girl" Troy said leaning into kiss her but almost jumped when he heard a cry.

"Go take care of him Troy, you are his god-father after all." Gabi teased.

"Oh yeah he becomes mine when he breaks something" Troy said, giving Lillianna to Gabi and going upstairs.

"Caleb what did you do?" Troy ask getting kind of irretated since he had been chasing the kid around since Sharpay and Zeke dropped him off.

"Noting I make sound fects" Caleb said just as the bell rung.

"Come on bud, thats probably your parents" troy said, Caleb placed the toys back where they were before following Troy downstairs.

"Theres the little man!" Sharpay said, picking up her son.

"How was he?" Zeke asked.

"Um...it was an interesting afternoon" Troy said, Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"I sorwy!" Caleb exclaimed not wanting to get into trouble.

"He was fine Shar, don't worry about it." Gabi said.

"Ok, well bye guys, bye Lily." Sharpay said, Zeke gave a little wave before they left.

"Well better get sleepy head here to bed." Gabi said, Lillianna was yawning in her arms.

* * *

"I can't believe were going to plan our wedding!!" Gabi said, as Troy placed Lilianna in her car seat, then got into the driver seat. Troy smiled and kissed her before driving to the wedding planner's office, it was the same planner that planned Sharpay and Zeke's wedding. Wehn they got their surprisingly paprazzi were waiting, do they think celebs come and get married everyday? Well I guess its a normal thing in Hollywood. Troy and Gabi got out their car to be surrounded by the papparazzi wanting pictures of then with Lillianna. Troy and Gabi had been doing a great job ever sicne she was born to keep her away from the flashes, but this could be a problem. Gabi took Lillianna who was half asleep out of the car seat, she hid her face in the crook of Gabriella's neck wanting to go to sleep as they made their way to the wedding agency entrace. 

"Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez! Welcome, I'm Alison Masters." She said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you" Troy said.

"Its a pleasure, and this is Lillianna." Gabi said.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine, now follow me" Alison said, leading them to a large office and motioning them to have a seat.

"Well lets get started, but first I know you've heard this alot for the year but congratulations on the engagement and of course your daughter."

"Thank you" Both said.

"Now the confidentiality agreement was signed and sent by me and the company to your people, we will release nothing without your permission. Lets start with the basics, is there anything that is very important to you?" Alison asked.

"Privacy, we'll pay whatever to make sure there's no paparazzi sneaking around inside or outside the location, and there aren't helicopters flying around" Troy said, Alison nodded while jotting down notes.

"Oh and nothing should be leaked out weather its by you, your company or the other people that we'll be working with." Gabi said, they spent the next couple minutes writting up another confidentiality agreement saying if someone leaked something out they would be sued for $100,000. They also spent the rest of the time going over favorite colors, flowers, and stuff like that.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting and working with you two, I'll see you tomorrow at your friend's shop" Alison said shaking their hands.

"Daddy light!" Lillianna said pointing toward the door where camera flashes were.

"I know sweetie just cover your face" Troy said, Lillianna hid her face in his neck before they walked outside.

* * *

"Zeke all of this looks so good." Gabi gushed looking all of the cake samples layed out. 

"Only the best for you and Troy oh and of course miss Lily" Zeke said, Lillianna giggled and continued eating her little piece of cake.

"You guys can pick out whatever consider it one of your many wedding gifts from Shar and I" Zeke said.

"Thanks man" Troy said.

"Thank you!" Gabi said hugging him before her and Troy tried the samples. Thirty minutes later, after some bibkering Troy and Gabi picked out a 8 layer classic chocolate cake with a strawberry preserves and white chocolate filling. They also picked out the design for the cake which was covered in white fondant and had realistic looking red roses made out of sugar on it, simple yet beautiful.

"Well give me a call when you pick out a date and location." Zeke said.

"We will thanks again dude." Troy said.

"Yeah thanks Zeke, bye" Gabi said

* * *

"Troy, Gabriella were almost done with everything. We just need to pay for it all, have you two, the grooms men and maids of honor fitted. Then you'll be in Italy saying I do." Alison said. The past couple of months had been crazy for Troy and Gabriella, he had won yet another championship with the Lakers, and Gabi released her first album since 2 years, it easily became number one and went multi-plaitnum. They were busy taking care of Lillianna and planing their wedding which alot of people and magazines say that it was going to be the wedding of the decade, and much to Troy and Gabriella's happiness nothing had been leaked. 

"Ok how much will this all cost?" Gabi asked.

"Well everything from food to drinks to decorations, flowers, gifts for the guests, caterers, the place your haivng it at, the reception stuff, and all the other things. It all comes up to about a a big 1 million, without the dresses and tux." Alison said. They talked more about the cost and soon Troy Gabi and Lillianna drove to the airport to pick up Troy's family.

"Troy!!!" a little boy squealed he was now five.

"Hey guys!" Troy said, as Jack, Laura, Lizzie and Jaden came over, hugging Troy and Gabi and gushing over how Lillianna had grown.

* * *

_**Once I again I don't really like this cahpter, but the next one will be better and kinda of funny. Review please theres only one more chapter after this.**_


	16. Only the beginnging of our lives

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing except for the plot and any places or characters I made up!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"Pay where momma and daddy?" Lillianna asked Sharpay, she standing next to Caleb waiting with Sharpay and Zeke for Troy and Gabriella to get back from their 2 week honey moon in Paris. 

"I don't sweetie, they should be here soon though." Sharpay siad Lillianna nodded.

"Poke" Caleb said poking Lillianna's side, she giggled and stuck her tounge out at him.

"Where are they??" Sharpay asked Zeke she was getting impaitent.

"Momma!!!" Lillianna cried running as fast she she could with her little legs toward Gabriella, who picked her up.

"Hi baby!" Gabi said kissing her.

"Ella!! Finally!" Sharpay said giving her a hug so did Zeke.

"Auntie Gabi!" Caleb said cheekily, Gabi ruffled his hair.

"Momma where daddy?" Lillianna asked.

"Right here princess" Troy said pushing over the luggage on a cart.

"Daddy!!" Lillianna squealed jumping out of Gabi's arms and into Troy's wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his nose.

"Hows my angel been?" Troy asked.

"Miss you and momma" Lillianna said.

"We missed you too, were you good for Auntie Shar and Uncle Zeke?"

"NO!!" Caleb cried.

"Yes!" Lillianna said back, wiggling out of Troy's arm and standing back on the ground, with her hands on her hips, Troy and Gabi both thought she learnt that from Sharpay.

"She bwoke my toy car!!"

"Not"

"Too!!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"I hate you" Lillianna said loudly

"I hate you too!" Caleb snapped back, they both turned the other way while their parents shook their heads.

"Come on Mr. and Mrs. I hate you, you're catching everyone's attention" The two kids stuck their tounges at each other as Sharpay picked up Caleb and Gabi picked up Lillianna. Troy and Zeke had the luggage and they made their way out side the airport then through the huge crowd of paparazzi and to Zeke's car.

* * *

"Help help help help!!!!!!" Caleb screamed running downstairs, Troy was baby sitting while Sharpay and Gabi went to pick out birthday presents for Zeke. 

"Whats up bud?" Troy asked.

"She huwt!!" Caleb said wide eyed, and pulling on Troy's hand, they both follwoed him upstairs to Lillian's room, where they saw Lillianna crying.

"HELP!!!" Caleb yelled he sure did have Sharpay's mouth.

"Whats wrong angel?" Troy asked picking up Lillianna and sitting on her bed with her in his lap, Lillianna didn't answer right away since she was crying, Troy wiped her tears with his shirt.

"I fall" She said, looking at him with tearstained face.

"Where does it hurt." Lillianna pointed to her knee which was really red Troy, guest that her and caleb were jusmping on the bed then fell. Troy leaned down to kiss her knee.

"Does it feel better?" Lillianna nodded her head smiling.

"Ok now whose idea was it to jump on the bed?" Troy asked, Lillianna looked at Caleb.

"I sorwy!" He said, Troy chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't do it again you two."

* * *

It was fathers day and Gabriella woke up extra early to get Troy's woke up call. After 10 mintues of wiggling out his arms while making sure he was still asleep she went to Lillianna's room. 

"Lily wake up baby" She said.

"Ma?" Lillianna said opening her little eyes.

"Morning sunshine. You know what to day is?"

"Daddy's day" Lillianna said, Gabi nodded.

"Ya wanna go wake him up?" Gabi asked her daughter nodded her head wildly. Gabi grabbed the bag hidden in Lillianna's room before they both went back into the room Troy still asleep, Lillianna got into bed and layed dwon next to her daddy and Gabi laid down next to her.

"Daddy" Lillianna said, Troy grunted.

"Daddy" Lillianna said, Troy didn't do anything.

"DADDY!!!" She yelled Gabi stiffled her laugh while Troy shot up.

"What!? Oh hey whats up its only 7:00"

"HAPPY DADDY's DAY!!!!" Lillianna cried making Troy get a goofy grin on his face.

"Thank you sweetcheeks" troy said kissing his daughter's cheek, then Gabi's lips.

"And thank you for making me a daddy" Troy said.

"You made me mommy" Gabi said, then reaching on the floor to grab the bag.

"Lily do you want to give daddy his present?" Gabi asked, they missed Troy's game to make his present.

"Open!!" Lillianna said loudly, Troy chuckled and his hands went inside the bag, he smiled and took out a a framed piece of cement with Lillianna's hand prints on it, Gabriella had helped her write Happy Daddy's Day on it but Lillianna had noidea what she wrote she just knew it was good.

"You like it?" Lillianna asked.

"I love it, thank you" Troy said pulling her into his lap and kissing his daughter's forhead.

* * *

"Shar what am I going to do!? I can't be pregnant..again!!" Gabi said, she had managed to get Troy and Lillianna out the house by saying Tory should take Lillianna out for ice cream, the coupl had only been officially married for a month and yet gabi was pregnant again.

"Actually Ella, yes you can be its not impossible. All you have to do to get pregnant is-

"Sharpay! I can't be pregnant this soons Lillianna's not even two yet."

"Well you and Troy sure don't waste time. Just tell him."

"What if he's not ready for another baby?" Gabi said.

"Do you see what a great dad he is to Lillianna? He'll be boucing off the wall when you tell him" Sharpay said.

"I'll tell him when he gets home." Gabi just as the front door opened.

"Well I gotta go Ella, bye Troy! Bye Lillianna!" Sharpay called, Troy gave her a wave.

"Hey, how was ice-cream?" Gabi asked.

"Great you should've came." Tory said.

"Yeah...Troy we need to talk" Gabi said nervously.

"N-need to talk? Lillianna go to the living room princess." Troy said his daughter nodded.

"Troy you love Lilianna right?" Gabi asked.

"More than anything well besides you but I love you both the same." Troy said.

"Then you want someone else like her right?" Gabo asked.

"Are you?" Troy asked Gabi nodded,Troy jumped off the counter and wrapped his arms around her.

"So you're happy bout this right?" Gabi asked.

"I'm ridicoulously happy" Troy siad kissing his wife.

"Good, lets go tell Lillianna." Gabi said.

* * *

_**Yeah kinda of random moments in the chapter but there you have it!! This story is now officially over. Please review on the chapter.**_

**I am also taking request for stories so if you have any story ideas you want me to write then tell me!!!**


	17. Back to LA

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any chracters, or places that I made up.

**A/N: _So I lied, heres anotehr chapter it takes place about 10 years later. Troy is 38, Gabi is 37, Lillianna is 12, Caleb is 13._**

* * *

"Now TRL please welcome back our very special guest Gabriella Bolton!!" Damien the VJ said, the whole audience got on their feet and cheered as Gabriella walked out, she gave Damien a hug like every guest, and they waited till the audience quieted down. 

"Welcome back to TRL"

"Thank you" Gabriella said, she still looked just as beautiful as when she just broke into the music bussiness maybe a bit more grown.

"Now today is a very special day in terms of your music right?" Damien asked, Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah...I've been doing the whole recording and music thing since I was 17 and today is the day that my last album's coming out" She said, the audidence sighed loudly not wanting it to be the last.

"Well you've become one of the most if not the most well known artists of all time, is there another reason why this is you're last album?" Damien asked.

"I just think its time to settle down and step away from this and just be a like a normal family with Troy and my kids because we both have had the flashes everywhere since we were came out of high school and both Troy and I want to just have our kids grow up normal." Gabi answered.

"Now you and your family have been living in New Mexico for two years now, whats the best and worst thing about living there?"

"Um, the worst thing for me I guess would have to be that I've been so used to living in LA. I have to get used to the calmness but thats probably the worst thing and its not even that bad. The best thing is that there are no paparazzi around chasing you and screaming your name. The only time theres paparazzi is when they know we'll be somewhere but if they don't then we don't get stalked.

"Ok, lets get to your new album this one is called, GB: One last time, is there something that the name stands for?"

"The GB of course stand for my name Gabriella Bolton, and its just saying I just won't have another album after this."

"But the good news is you brought something for our audience right?" Damien said.

"Yup, I borught everyone here a autographed copy of my new CD" Gabi said as one of the workers rolled out a cart full of CDs and the audience went crazy.

"Once again Gabriella, its been great talking to you and watching you and you career blossom. Good luck with the rest of your life." Damien said.

"Thank you, thanks guys" Gabi said.

"GB: One Last Time out in stores today, go get it!"

* * *

A few hours after TRL Gabriella was on a plane heading for Albuquerque a place that they called home every since his retirement form basketball a few years back when he was 35. Sharpay and Zeke also moved back with Caleb. Lillianna was 12 and Caleb was 13, both were best friends even though they bicker alot their parents always teased them them about flirting with each other. Lillianna also had a little brother who was 10 and his name was Adrian Jacob Bolton, and a 3 year old sister named Jennifer LeAnne Bolton. Adrian was a mini Troy, everything from the sandy brown hair to the piercing baby blues to him liking basketball. Jennifer had her mom's dark brown hair and Troy's eyes which apperantly was a dominate gene(sp?). 

_BRR BRR_

Gabriella picked up her vibrating phone while looking ou tthe windwo of the private plane.

"Hello?"

"Momma!!" Gabriella heard her little girl say, a smile formed on her face.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" She asked.

"I fine, I miss you!!" Jennifer said said even though Gabi had only been away since yesterday afternoon.

"I miss you too, are you behaving for daddy?" Gabi asked she didn't get an asnwer but she knew her daughter was on the line since she heard Troy in the backgroung telling Jennifer not to use the phone without his permission and ask how she even knew how to use it.

"Hello?" She heard her husband's voice come on.

"Hi hun" Gabriella replied.

"Hey where are you right now?"

"On the plane, hows everything at home? I hope its not wrecked." Gabi joked.

"Haha very funny, but everything's fine"

"Well I'll call you in a few hours" Gabi said.

"Bye mom!! Hi Mrs. B!" She heard Lianna, Adrian and Caleb yell in the background.

"Bye guys, I'll see you in a few hours, love you"

* * *

After her plane landed Gabriella walked in the actual airport with paparazzi waiting, more and more had came to Albuquerque ever since the Boltons moved in, the town didn't really care though, they just went on with there business. Of course by now Gabriella was used to the flashes and questions after all she has been in the spotlight for 20 years. She made her way to the luggage claim and saw Troy waiting. 

"Troy!" Gabi gave her husband a hug and quick kiss, they didn't really care about being photographed.

"Hey, I have all your stuff you ready?" Troy asked, she nodded and they went out to Troy's car.

"Who'd you leave the kids with?" Gabi asked.

"Well...Caleb's watching em." Troy said nervously.

"Troy!" Gabi scolded.

"What? He's 13 he's allowed to stay home."

"Troy, hunnie, dearest. Its Caleb! Our kids are home with the little boy that you chased around trying to keep him from breaking stuff when we baby-sat him, and him being two isn't that far ago" (did that sentence make sense?)

"Good point but don't worry nothing's gonna happen." Troy said.

"Caleb! We're gonna be in so much trouble!!" The two heard Lillianna say as they walked into the house, Gabi gave Troy and look.

"We'll see how much trouble you'll be in" Gabi said coming into the kitchen where all three of her kids and Caleb sat.

"Momma!!" Jennifer cried running in Gabi's arms.

"Hi baby, can you tell me what Caleb and Lillianna did?" Gabi asked.

"Otay! They broke the fruit macine" Jennifer said, Caleb and Lillianna sighed and moved to reveal the blender with smoke coming out of it.

"Mom it was all his fault" Lillianna said pointing to Caleb.

"It was not!"

"You're who would've died if we didn't have smoothies." Lillianna said, Gabi shook her head.

"Troy you can talk to your daughter and her wonderful friend" Gabi said.

"Caleb Lillianna there's a big lesson here, don't break blenders. Got it?" Troy asked.

"Got it" Both said. Troy and Gabriella never really punished them because they always listened like once when they broke a camera they were told not to do it again and they never broke another camera.

"Oh mom guess what came in the mail!!" Lillianna said once her and Caleb were done cleaning up the kitchen.

"What?"

"You and dad and us being your kids got invited to the High School Musical 2 premiere!!!" Lillianna squealed, Caleb rolled his eyes.

"I don't see whats the big deal is" Caleb said.

"12 year old girl gets to meet Zac Efron!!! Can we go please mom please!!!!!!" Lillianna begged.

"I don't know maybe, when is it?"

"The 14th so in two weeks" Lillianna answered.

"Um, its fine with me if your dad's ok with it." Gabi said looking over to Troy.

"Please daddy" Lillianna begged with a puppy dog pout.

"Its fine" Troy said.

"Yay!! Come on Caleb" Lillianna dragged her best friend out the kitchen.

"Hopefully you won't that easy when she asks for her first car" Gabi said.

* * *

"OMG!!! I can't believe we get to go see High School Musical 2 and earlier then everyone else." Lillianna looked like she was about to jump out of her seat and break into song. 

"Sit down sis, and go to sleep or something" Adrian said. The Boltons were on their way to L.A. to attend the premier, Caleb couldn't go since he had to go with Sharpay and Zeke to New York.

"Lily, sit down I can turn this plane around." Troy said, technically he could since it was his and Gabriella's plane but where were they gonna land a corn field?

"Yes dad" She sighed, and took her seat next to Adrian the two started playing with the Xbox 360 that was on the plane.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, kids the plane is about to land please put on your seat belts." One of the workers said after 4 hours of sitting on the plane.

"Its been a while since you guys have been in LA, they'll probably be paparazzi asking questions but don't answer them." Troy said, as they got up to get off off the plane, somehow the paparazzi had gotten word that they were coming and were waiting right outside the plane and not inside the airport but the airport security guards made sure they stay a good distance away from hollywood's hottest family. Gabriella had a sleeping Jennifer on her hip who was staring to wake up because of all the flashes and yells, Troy walked by her side with Lillianna and Adrian infornt of them not really paying attention to the paparazzi since they were used to it, and you would be two if the moment you were born the whole country knew your name. The two just followed their parents into the airport where it looked like the president was arriving except it was the Boltons, which everyone considered Hollywood royalty.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton your car is waiting, the luggage will come in a sepperate car." One of the workers said leaidng them throught the stampede of flashes and to the car waiting.

"Geez do they not have lives? Always waiting for people to show up" Lillianna said once they were on the road toward the hotel, with some paprazzi following but most were held back by security so there wouldn't be a accident.

"Thats the hollywood life sweetie" Gabi said, soon they reached the hotel and guess who were waiting? Yes paparazzi.

* * *

"OMG!!! That movie was awesome!!" Lillianna said, coming back into giant hotel suite the Boltons were staying it, it was basically a mini house.

"I know especially the baseball scene" Adrian said.

"Its always sports with you." Lillianna said.

"You do know who our dad is right?"

"I hope she does, how was the movie?" Troy asked, him and Gabriella didn't go so their kids went with two giant security guards.

"Grweat!" Jen cried.

_**Well theres the chapter, review please because I don't know if I should continued, so tell me if you want me to!!**_


	18. Crushing

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any chracters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"Mom!! Someone's on the phone!" Lillianna called, she hung up once she heard her mom pick up. 

Gabi/Taylor

"Hi Tay"

"Hey Ella, how's everything?"

"Pretty good how are you guys?"

"Great, actually I have some great news. Me, Chad and Tyler(13yr old son) are moving back to Albuquerque!"

"Are you serious? Thats great."

"Yeah, since we don't really have a reason to live in Cleveland anymore so we decided to move back and raise Tyson where we grew up."

"It'll be fun to have you guys move here I haven't seen Tyler since he was 4"

"Well I jus tcalled to let you know, I'll talk to you later Ella."

"Bye Tay." Gabi said.

* * *

"Kids we're h-" Troy topped in the middle of his sentence and the front when he heard bumping noises then saw his two older kids and Caleb rolling and stumbling n the stairs then heard Jen coming donwstairs. 

"Why is it when we leave you home something always happen?" Troy asked.

"Troy why are y- what happened this time?" Gabi asked as she came in with Sharpay, Zeke and the Danforths who had questioning looking on their faces.

"Get off of me!" Caleb said oushing Lillianna who was ontop of him and she pushed Adrian off her.

"Hey guys!" Lillianna said.

"What did you three do? Or do I have to ask Jen." Gabi said.

"Well we saw the car and was on our way downstairs when he tripped and fell on me sending us tuppling down the stairs" Lillianna said.

"Ok...well guys this is Taylor and Chad, you probably don't remember them since the last time you saw them was a long time ago, and this is Tyler their son. Tay, Chad, Tyler you remember Lillianna, Caleb and Adrian. Meet the newest Bolton, Jennifer"

"Hi!!" Jen said loudly and proudly.

"Hi" Adrian said.

"Hey!" Caleb and Lillianna said.

"Wow you guys have grown so much" Taylor gushed hugging them.

"So are you two together now?" Chad asked, Caleb and Lily made faces.

"NO!" they cried.

"Just asking" Chad said.

"Well we're gonna start on dinner, you guys can get to know Tyler better" Gabriella said.

"K, lets go watch a movie" Lillianna said picking up Jennifer and the kids headed to the home theater.

* * *

"How was your day?" Gabi asked, Troy had just gotten back from work at East high five minutes earlier. 

"Pretty good, kinda of boring though."

"How's Cameron?" Gabriella asked about her 17 year old step-brother who Troy saw everyday since he went to East High.

"He's horrible at picking girls thats for sure." Troy said, Gabi laughed as the side door slammed and in walked Caleb.

"Caleb? Where's Lillianna? And is their a reason why you're slamming our door?" Gabi asked.

"Lillianna's taking her sweet old time walking form the bus stop with Tyler" Caleb mutter, Tryo and Gabriella could sense bitterness in his tone and knew what was wrong, Caleb was jealous.

"Um, Troy I'm gonna go pick up Adrian form school...talk to him" Gabi whispered before walking out the kitchen, checking on Jen to see if she was a wake from her nap but she wasn't.

"So Caleb, seems to me like you're jealous, of Tyler" Troy siad, not really knowing how to start.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous? Ugh! I'm outta here!" He said getting up and stomring out the side door as Lillianna walked in.

"Hey Caleb? Geez whats wrong with him" She said walking into the kitchen, "hi daddy"

"Hey sweetie, whats going on with you and Caleb?" Troy asked.

"I don't know he's been acting really weird lately, especially when I talk to other guys and with Tyler like today he walked home form the bus stop without us. Well I told Tosh I would call her when I get home" Lillianna said, going up to her room, Troy shook his head, Caleb had a little crush on his daughter.

"Hey how did it go?" Gabriella asked once she was home with Adrian.

"Well Caleb stormed out, and Lillianna just doens't really know whats wrong with him. I personally think that he likes her." Troy said.

"And you're ok with that? What happened to 'My daughter is not gonna date till she's 30'?" Gabi asked.

"They're both still 12 and 13 so they probably won't date but we've known Caleb all his life so I don't care if they date, he's a nice guy"

* * *

"Its a week away from your birthday and you haven't been asking me our dad about presents whats wrong sweetie?" Gabriella asked seeing her daughter spawled out on the couch, Troy had taken Adrian to get some stuff for school and Jen came along so it was just Gabriellla and Lillianna. 

"I don't know, nothing I guess. Its just that Caleb's been ignoring me for the past couple weeks and he makes up the lamest excuses. He's been my best friend since we were born and now he's just so ugh!! And its even weirder when he's around Tyler which I have no idea why but I want the old Caleb back." Lillianna said.

"Have you ever thought about his feelings..towards you have changed?" Gabriella asked.

"What? That he likes me?" Lillianna asked Gabriella nodded.

"Think about it, maybe he's jealous that your hanging out with another boy" Gabriella said getting up and leaving the room.

"No theres no way we're just friends" Lillianna whispered to herself.

* * *

DING DONG 

Lillianna got up from packing her stuff and went downstairs to open the door.

"Hey.." She said kinda shocked to see Caleb, for the past month they barely talked, it was just a hi or hey but nothing more.

"Hey, um I brought you a early brithday present since I know you guys are leaving tonight." Caleb said holding out a bag with happy 13th on it.

"Thanks I though you-

"Forget it? Maybe my mom's birthday but never yours." Caleb said, Lillianna laughed and opened the door more letting him in.

"Glad to know I'm so high on your lsit of people." She said.

"Lillianna who was that at the- oh hi Caleb, I'll leave you two" Gabriella said going back upstairs with Jen.

"So are you gonna open it or am I gonna have to rip it open for you?" Lillianna rolled her eyes and took the tissue paper out the bag before reaching in to see what she got. She took out a Visa giftcard worth $100 bucks.

"Geez Caleb either your parents gave you the money or you robbed a bank" She said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to jail anytime soon. Open your other present." Lillianna reached in the bag and took out what looked like a necklace box. She gapsed when she opened it and saw what was inside, a gorgeous necklace with her name in white gold.

"OMG! Its beautiful how could you afford this?" She asked.

"Well you save alot of money over 13 years" Caleb said.

"Caleb I can't take this" Lillianna said.

"Of course you can" He said taking hte necklace form her and getting up and putting it on her, neither knew Troy and Gabriella was taping the whole thing.

"Thank you!! You are the bestest friend ever!!!" Lillianna said giving him a bear hug.

"Caleb are you coming with us on the trip?" Troy asked coming downstairs, everyyear for their birhtday the Bolton kids would get to go on a weekend trip to anywhere they wanted.

"Um...I don't wanna in-"

"Oh shut up you come with us every year. Now go pack mister" Lillianna said.

"Yes mom" He said sarcastically before leaving the Boltons to go bakc to his house.

**_Aww how cute!! Review please, oh BTW the updates wil get slower since I have school now._**


	19. Happy Holidays

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I own nothing cept the original characters, places, ect.

* * *

Hey guys! Well its getting pretty close to Christmas, so I made all of you(my readers) a Christmas Card!! You can see it in my profile. Leave a review and tell me if you like it! Happy Holidays!! 


End file.
